Merus Cruor Vena
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: O recipiente do sangue puro. O seu filho. A razão da sua união. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - EWE - Mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**Os personagens desta fanfic não me pertencem. Mas eu não pretendo comercializá-los ou ganhar qualquer coisa por ter escrito esta fic além de comentários preciosos.**

**Desafio: **nenhum

**Ship:** Harry/Draco

**Capa:** por DarkAngel – link no meu perfil

**Sinopse:** O recipiente do sangue puro. O seu filho. A razão da sua união.

**Spoiller: **7 – ignora o epílogo e entrevistas da JK

**Beta:** no one**  
**

**Finalização: **05/04/2009

**Quantidade de capítulos: **11, e serão postados um por semana, por enquanto toda sexta, porque assim é mais legal XD

**Merus Cruor Vena**

**Capítulo 1**

A dor.

Uma pontada fina como uma espada que cruza de seu ventre à sua espinha, fazendo-o travar o maxilar e inspirar fundo, fechando os olhos com força, até passar.

Não é como se não estivesse esperando por isso.

Sua mão treme, calafrios percorrem seu corpo e o medo começa devagar a penetrar por baixo da pele de uma forma quase paralisante. Havia chegado a hora.

Outro espasmo de dor e a mão se dirige à barriga proeminente de forma automática. Ele já quase não consegue respirar, parecia mais rápido do que jamais imaginara. A dor passa e a mão agarra o espaldar da cadeira à frente com força, buscando equilíbrio.

Ele precisava de ajuda.

Um passo e sente algo quente escorrer entre suas pernas. Não há mais tempo. Seu corpo todo treme e ele tenta continuar caminhando, se apoiando na parede. A última coisa que se sente capaz de fazer no momento é olhar para as próprias pernas.

- Binky! – o primeiro chamado sai fraco demais. Ele pára e respira fundo – BINKY!

O elfo doméstico surge ao seu lado, fazendo uma reverência.

- Senhor?

- Vá até o consultório do doutor Clement e traga-o aqui. É urgente. E diga-lhe que precisa de toda discrição possível... Ah, Binky... Antes... Recolha as jóias da minha mãe e qualquer outro objeto de valor não-mágico que tenha em casa, coloque em um estojo e leve para o meu quarto. Eu aguardo o doutor lá.

O elfo desaparatou e Draco encarou a escadaria que tinha a sua frente, separando-o de seu quarto, e respirou fundo, sentindo outra onda de dor tomar seu corpo. Passo a passo, se obrigou a andar, a mente concentrada em ficar longe do medo que sentia daquele momento. Nove meses, com tudo o que havia passado, foram muito pouco para que se preparasse para aquilo.

Seu filho estava nascendo.

**o0o**

_- Draco, querido. – Narcisa deitou a cabeça do filho em seu colo, beijando os cabelos loiros enquanto lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelo rosto do garoto – O que você pretende fazer?_

_- Eu... Eu não sei. – a voz era quase um soluço, e tudo o que ela queria nesse momento era privá-lo de tanta dor._

_- Talvez não seja tarde para abortar. Será muito mais perigoso para você se isso acontecer de forma natural. Você sabe que todos nós podemos ser presos agora..._

_Draco se levantou de forma quase abrupta, se encolhendo contra a cabeceira da cama, abraçando as pernas._

_- Draco..._

_- Eu estou de mais de três meses, mãe. Severus disse que passando de dois, um aborto poderia me matar. E... E... – ele engoliu em seco e Narcisa voltou a se aproximar quando sua mão desceu em direção à barriga e sua testa caiu contra os joelhos._

_- Você quer ter esse filho. – ela constatou, quase triste, ao que ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça – Faremos o possível, então, querido. Essa criança vai nascer._

**o0o**

- Senhor Malfoy? – uma batida fraca na porta e ela se abriu, dando passagem para o medibruxo entrar. O quarto estava quase escuro e tudo o que ele pôde ver é que havia alguém de pé, de frente para a janela – O senhor mandou me chamar?

- Sim. Eu preciso de ajuda médica. – a voz soava fraca e baixa, e ele não havia se virado para encarar o visitante – Sei que minha família já não corresponde ao mesmo prestígio de seus demais pacientes, mas acredito que, se ainda se dignou a atender meu chamado, é porque tem algum apreço pela sua profissão. Sei do que sofro e do que preciso, e, até para preservar seu nome neste caso, peço que antes de mais nada jure guardar este caso em segredo. Em cima da cama há uma pequena retribuição pela sua palavra e seus serviços, veja se é o suficiente.

O garoto pôde ouvir movimento às suas costas, e o som de metal tinindo antes da resposta do medibruxo.

- Preciso avaliar melhor o valor das peças, mas acredito que seja o suficiente. – respondeu, frio, antes de fazer o feitiço em que empenhava sua palavra.

Draco se virou, cambaleante, e se inclinou sobre a cama, se deitando da melhor forma possível enquanto era observado atentamente pelo medibruxo.

- Por Merlin! – o sussurro foi a última mostra de surpresa profissional antes dele começar a conjurar instrumentos e examinar o loiro – De quanto tempo você está?

- Não sei, exatamente. A concepção foi na última páscoa.

- E... como? – o medibruxo perguntou, assustado.

- Magia negra. Uma poção de fertilidade.

**o0o**

_- Aproxime-se, senhor Malfoy. – a voz baixa e sibilada o fazia estremecer e Draco entrou na sala escura sem conseguir encarar a figura sentada na cabeceira de sua própria mesa de jantar._

_- Mandou me chamar, Milord? – perguntou, a voz quase rasgando sua garganta para sair._

_- Sim. E suponho que seus pais já lhe informaram o porquê. Gostaria de saber sua resposta ao convite que lhe faço para ser o primeiro de uma nova geração._

_- Milord... eu... eu..._

_- Eu espero, senhor Malfoy, que tenha ficado claro para o senhor todas as implicações deste convite. Você não é, em hipótese alguma, o único sangue puro jovem e saudável sob meu comando para realizar esse feito, então posso oferecê-lo a outro e livrá-lo facilmente deste encargo. – a voz continha uma ameaça implícita que fez Draco fechar os olhos com força - Você certamente não será o único, somente o primeiro, e se for bem sucedido, o experimento poderá ser repetido em breve e você receberá recompensas por sua fidelidade e dedicação à causa, obviamente. Então, espero realmente que você beba toda essa poção. Agora. _

_Um aceno de varinha fez com que a pequena garrafa flutuasse a apenas um passo a frente do garoto, e foi com mãos trêmulas que ele o apanhou e entornou todo o conteúdo._

_- _Merus Cruor Vena¹ _– a voz sibilou e o sorriso que deformou aquela face fez Draco se arrepiar - __Ótimo. Volte imediatamente para o colégio e procure pelo diretor. Ele irá orientá-lo sobre o que fazer e me enviará relatórios semanais sobre seu andamento. Procure não fazer nenhuma besteira dessa vez, senhor Malfoy._

_E, com um aceno de cabeça, Draco deixou sua presença._

**o0o**

Mal a poção tocou seus lábios, Draco se sentiu como se não estivesse mais naquele quarto. A dor e o incômodo sumiram por mágica e ele somente permaneceu deitado enquanto o doutor afastava suas vestes, tendo acesso ao seu ventre.

O rosto sério de Clement enquanto ele avaliava e limpava a superfície da barriga de Draco deveria preocupá-lo em algum momento, mas ele estava anestesiado demais então. O primeiro corte veio perpendicular às cicatrizes que cruzavam todo seu corpo e ele já não sentia. O sangue se espalhou pelos lençóis e Draco se permitiu fechar os olhos enquanto o incômodo voltava, bem menor.

Estava cansado demais. Tudo aquilo, finalmente, acabava.

Ou começava ali.

Lágrimas silenciosas corriam pelo seu rosto enquanto o medibruxo trabalhava, rasgando seu corpo para ter acesso à criança que guardara com sua vida desde o fim da guerra.

Um choro forte tomou conta do quarto e Draco voltou a abrir os olhos, vendo as mãos ensangüentadas do medibruxo envolverem o corpo pequeno, avermelhado, em um lençol e colocá-lo sobre a cama ao seu lado. O bebê se movia, agitado, chorando, e Draco não conseguiu não sorrir, suas mãos dormentes tocando-o devagar, as lágrimas nublando sua visão.

Clement se aproximou, derramando mais poções em sua boca, e Draco não conseguia recusar, nem tampouco compreender exatamente o que ele lhe dizia. Seus olhos pesados se fecharam de vez e a consciência o abraçou.

Sua mão ainda tocava seu filho.

**o0o**

Draco acordou se sentindo estranho. Seu corpo doía, sua cabeça doía e ele estava confuso.

Abriu os olhos, verificando que estava em seu quarto, na mansão Malfoy. A luz do fim da tarde entrava pela janela aberta, uma brisa suave balançando as cortinas claras. Seu corpo estava vestido em um de seus pijamas e coberto com lençóis limpos. Ele poderia se sentir muito confortável, se ainda fosse capaz de se sentir seguro naquele lugar depois de tudo que viveu ali, como se pudesse ignorar a dor e o incômodo em seu corpo. Como se pudesse não sentir a ausência.

- Binki! – chamou o elfo, ouvindo sua própria voz mais rouca que o normal, tentando se sentar na cama.

- Senhor? – o elfo surgiu, fazendo uma reverência.

- O que aconteceu?

- Seu filho nasceu, senhor. O doutor Clement teve ele. – o elfo explicou de forma confusa.

- Sim, isso eu me lembro. Onde está meu filho?

- O doutor mandou ele embora, senhor.

- Como assim? – Draco perguntou, confuso, começando a se levantar, a dor em seu abdômen forçando-o a se curvar.

- Ele colocou em uma cesta, senhor, e a coruja levou. – o elfo explicou, observando o mestre – O senhor precisa de alguma coisa?

- Uma poção para dor. – Draco resmungou, caminhando até a janela, buscando apoio, tentado respirar e avaliar a situação.

Seu filho não estava mais ali.

-:=:-

**¹ Expressão latina que pode ser traduzida como "O**** recipiente do sangue puro".**

**NA: A fic nova que eu prometi, meus amores.**

**Antes de mais nada, um aviso àqueles que não gostam – e aos que gostam também – de mpreg. Este será um caso isolado na fic. Embora os motivos da gravidez do Draco e suas conseqüências sejam tratadas durante todo o enredo, ninguém mais vai engravidar por aqui. Então, se você conseguiu chegar ao fim deste primeiro capítulo sem grandes traumas, eu sugiro que continue lendo ^ ^**

**Aliás, eu sugiro que todos continuem lendo XD**

**Espero que tenham gostado da idéia inicial e espero mais ainda por comentários que me digam o que esperam da fic.**

**Ah, um outro aviso, porque uma pessoa comentou sobre isso em Moitié e vai se repetir nessa fic: apesar dela ser mais longa, ter mais capítulos, não tem mais de 50 páginas no Word. Os capítulos são curtos. Por algum motivo que ainda não diagnostiquei, minha escrita tem saído assim nos últimos tempos, mais rapidinha. Espero que isso não incomode tanto assim .-.**

**Bem, acho que é isso. Fic dedicada à twin que atura meus surtos produtivos e que ama mpreg. Beijos, meu anjo!**

**E até sexta que vem, pessoas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

- Oi!

Hermione se assustou com o beijo rápido estalado na sua face, rindo e levantando o rosto para ver o namorado se jogar em uma cadeira a sua frente.

- Como está? – perguntou, se debruçando sobre a mesa para beijá-lo de verdade antes de arrumar os documentos que estivera lendo.

- Cansado. Cara, aquele Miguel, sabe, o menino novo? Ele não me deu sossego a tarde inteira!

- Você gosta. – Hermione comentou, rindo.

- Gosto. – Ron sorriu para ela, virando a pilha de papéis para poder olhar melhor o trabalho da namorada – E você, como está aqui?

- Bem. As coisas estão andando. Já consegui acertar toda a documentação dos órfãos, já existimos junto ao ministério como estabelecimento não comercial também e já dei entrada na documentação daqueles meninos que apareceram aqui outro dia, pedindo abrigo, para colocá-los na lista de adoção. – ela suspirou, olhando para o ruivo – Estamos fazendo alguma coisa, não estamos? Quero dizer, eu achei meio maluca essa idéia do Harry de orfanato no começo, mas, não sei... Me sinto bem.

Ron sorriu, pegando sua mão por cima da mesa.

- Olha para ele. – Ron indicou com a cabeça algo atrás de Hermione – Eu não via ele sorrindo assim há meses. É claro que estamos fazendo alguma coisa... por ele também.

Os dois se voltaram para olhar. Ao longe, em um campo cercado, Harry corria com uma bola na mão, três garotos com cerca de três anos de idade corriam atrás dele dando gritinhos. Ele caiu sentado na grama, escondendo a bola às costas, e falava com as crianças como se contasse um segredo. Os olhos verdes brilhavam quase tanto quanto seu sorriso, e era impossível para os dois amigos não sorrirem também.

Depois da guerra, finalmente haviam alcançado alguma paz. O mundo bruxo ainda estava uma bagunça, mas Kingsley fazia um bom trabalho. Hogwarts ainda não reabrira, passando por reformas, e os três se reservaram o direito de tirar umas bem merecidas férias, de preferência juntos.

Mas o estado de ânimo de Harry começou a perturbar o casal. Ele havia se afastado de Ginny e de qualquer outra pessoa que não eles dois, e mesmo assim era comum vê-lo sério, com o olhar perdido e uma expressão de dor no rosto. Algumas vezes ele sumia por horas e Hermione recebeu uma carta de McGonagall perguntando se Harry estava bem, pois ela o tinha visto vagando várias vezes pelos jardins do castelo, indo e vindo sem falar com ninguém e sem motivo aparente para estar ali.

Viajar, sair do país por um tempo, havia parecido uma boa idéia no início, se afastar de toda a expectativa que planava no ar à presença do "Salvador". Mas foi o próprio Harry que pediu para voltarem, dizendo sentir falta de Teddy. E, de fato, a convivência com o afilhado era uma das poucas coisas freqüentes na vida de Harry naqueles meses.

Foi então que, aparentemente de forma repentina, Harry surgiu com a idéia do orfanato. Ron achou estranho, mas tão logo eles começaram a ter contato com as crianças, ele se entregou à causa. Hermione tentara levar a Harry o quanto tudo aquilo poderia ser caro e trabalhoso, mas o amigo parecia determinado e não poupou esforços para estruturar o local que escolhera para receber até 100 crianças, atendendo a todas as suas necessidades básicas.

Hermione observava sua dedicação e o carinho que tinha com as 23 crianças que já moravam ali, a atenção com que ele acompanhava cada caso e a insistência em conhecer e se apresentar para cada criança, tendo ela meses de vida ou 10 anos de idade. Os órfãos de guerra. Crianças perdidas, como Harry fora um dia. E ao pensar nisso e vendo ele sorrir daquela forma, a garota não conseguia impedir de sentir seu peito apertar, se sentindo bem como não se sentia há muito tempo, e sabendo que os dois amigos compartilhavam isso com ela.

Estavam, efetivamente, fazendo alguma coisa.

- Senhora Granger? – uma funcionária do orfanato entrou na sala, tirando Hermione de seus pensamentos.

- Sim, Marie?

- Chegou uma coruja. Acho que é melhor vocês virem ver. – a moça parecia assustada, o que fez Ron e Mione se levantarem imediatamente e seguirem-na até a recepção do orfanato.

Em cima do balcão havia uma cesta de vime. Dentro dela, um bebê ainda sujo de sangue parecia dormir em meio a um lençol branco. Em seu tornozelo, uma linha avermelhada poderia passar como uma irritação na pele nova, mas mesmo sujo, seu formato era peculiar.

- Chame o Harry, Marie. Agora.

**o0o**

- Quando ele chegou? – Harry perguntou, sério, enquanto uma enfermeira banhava e examinava o bebê.

- No fim da tarde. – Marie respondeu.

- Ao que parece, ele foi enviado logo depois do parto. – Hermione constatou, acompanhando o trabalho da enfermeira – Ele está bem?

- Sim. É um menino saudável. Precisa ser alimentado com alguma urgência, mas de resto está tudo bem. – a enfermeira garantiu, vestindo o bebê.

Harry se aproximou, olhando a criança ainda adormecida. Devagar, passou um dedo sobre a pequena marca avermelhada na perninha. Uma cobra, pequena e fina, mas decididamente uma cobra, como se desenhada por uma pena, era presente ali. Uma marca.

- E isso? – perguntou, sério.

- É uma marca de nascença, senhor Potter.

O bebê acordou com o toque, começando imediatamente a chorar. Harry o pegou no colo, abraçando-o, e pousou um pequeno beijo na cabecinha onde uns poucos fios de cabelo negro surgiam. Acalentando-o, levou-o até uma mesa, onde uma mamadeira estava preparada, e começou a amamentá-lo. Hermione se aproximou, estudando a feição séria do amigo.

- Você está preocupado.

- Você pode arrumar a documentação dele? Ele vai ficar.

- Harry... Você não acha mais... prudente... a gente investigar um pouco mais de onde veio essa criança?

- É um recém nascido abandonado pela mãe, Hermione. Isso não é o suficiente para você?

- É para você? O que você acha dessa marca?

Harry o olhou, sério, e fez um gesto com a cabeça, afastando a franja da testa, deixando a cicatriz a vista.

- Acho que não vou deixar uma criança ser julgada por causa disso. – respondeu, sério.

Hermione desviou o olhar e fez um gesto vago, se afastando.

- Ok. – disse, erguendo as mãos, em derrota, e Ron a abraçou.

Harry voltou a olhar a criança. E sorriu.

**o0o**

Duas semanas de observação foi tudo de que Hermione precisou para tomar sua decisão.

O menino da cesta, que ainda não tinha nome, não tinha passado também, aparentemente. Não havia registro de busca oficial para nenhuma criança com as características dele em lugar algum. Não houve nenhum crime relacionado com o desaparecimento de um recém-nascido na época em que ele surgiu.

E Harry o amava, fato.

Para o moreno, ele pode ter chegado ali como mais um órfão, mas a convivência dos dois logo disse que não se limitaria a isso. O garoto era uma criança agitada, dormia muito, como todo bebê, mas prestava atenção a qualquer coisa diferente por perto. Logo a presença do moreno era aquela que o fazia acordar ou parar de chorar. Harry passava horas com ele, nem se fosse observando-o dormir, e, de certa forma, estar junto ao bebê se tornou rapidamente uma referência para ele também.

Mas foi quando pediu sua opinião sobre o nome que deveria registrá-lo, que Hermione percebeu o quão profunda poderia ser aquele contato.

- Sirius. – foi a resposta direta do moreno, que fez Ron se agitar.

- Sirius, Harry? – Hermione perguntou.

- Sim, por quê? – Harry brincava com o bebê em seu colo.

- É uma homenagem bonita, mas sempre pensei que você guardaria esse nome para colocar no dia em que _você_ tivesse um filho.

- Não é exatamente só uma homenagem, Mione. – Harry sorriu – Venha ver.

Hermione e Ron se aproximaram e Harry segurou o bebê mais de pé em seus braços, agitando os dedos na frente de seu rosto, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e segui-los, interessado.

Olhos cinzentos, fortes, em perfeita harmonia com os cabelos negros e lisos que cresciam cada vez mais em volta do rostinho bonito da criança.

Não havia como dizer não àquele nome.

E era por detalhes como esse que ela estava ali naquele dia.

- Harry, preciso conversar com você. – ela avisou logo que o viu entrar no orfanato, checando a correspondência.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – ele perguntou, sentindo a ansiedade na voz da amiga.

- Não... só... A documentação do Sirius ficou pronta. E eu queria te fazer uma proposta.

Ele se voltou para ela, indicando que estava ouvindo com atenção.

- Por que você não o adota?

- Quê? – ele pareceu surpreso com a idéia, mas não exatamente assustado, e isso a fez continuar.

- Vocês dois têm uma ligação forte, Harry, e eu sei que você gosta de crianças. Suponho que já tenha pensado em formar uma família algum dia... Seria um começo. Ter o orfanato é legal, mas você não pode ser pai de todos eles. As crianças vêm e vão e você sabe disso. E você já imaginou o que vai sentir se de repente algum casal se interessa pelo Sirius e decide levá-lo daqui? O que você vai sentir? Por que não fazer o que eu sei que você deseja oficial desde já?

- Mione... – Harry pareceu hesitar – Eu só tenho 18 anos, nem sei o que vou fazer da minha vida ainda... Você não acha um pouco cedo para isso?

- Eu não sei, Harry. Mas juntando a herança dos Black com a sua, você tem dinheiro para sustentar mais duas gerações nesse orfanato, além de manter uma vida confortável para você. Eu sei que você não vai abandoná-lo, nunca. E você conhece bem as responsabilidades de ter alguém dependente de você, você já tem o Teddy. Eu não sei, Harry, pense um pouco... Considere isso com carinho. Quando você decidir, eu cuido da parte burocrática para você, ok?

Ele não precisou pensar por mais nem dois dias.

-:=:-

**NA: Está ai, crianças, segundo capítulo ^^**

**Espero que gostem. Espero comentários também XD**

**Beijos e boa noite, semana que vem eu att na quinta, porque viajo sexta de manhã.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Patricia estava copiando as fichas de alguns pacientes do doutor Clement para arquivar quando a porta do consultório se abriu, quase já no fim do expediente. Ela ergueu os olhos para divisar o homem loiro e bem vestido parado na porta, encarando-a em expectativa.

- Vim ver o doutor Clement. – ele apontou o óbvio, esperando alguma reação.

- E o senhor, quem é? – ela perguntou, desconfiada.

Ele a olhou firme por apenas mais dois segundos, e soube quem ela esperava que ele fosse.

- Jason Curtmen.

- Claro, senhor Curtmen. O doutor o está aguardando, pode entrar.

O homem entrou na sala do medibruxo, e este somente sinalizou para que fechasse a porta e se sentasse enquanto terminava de assinar alguns papéis. Quando seus olhos se ergueram, porém, um sorriso apareceu no rosto do loiro com sua surpresa.

- Malfoy?

- Como vai, doutor Clement? – perguntou, sério.

- Certamente não esperando uma visita sua. Você marcou horário?

- Não. Me esqueci desse detalhe. E acredito que sua secretária vai preferir não se lembrar de mim logo após eu sair. Mas me desculpe a inconveniência, só que acredito que temos um assunto pendente.

- Que assunto? – o medibruxo assumiu uma postura objetiva do outro lado da mesa.

- O que você fez com meu filho, por exemplo. – Draco respondeu, a voz fria transparecendo a raiva que sentia.

- Ora, senhor Malfoy, sejamos francos. Eu fiz um favor para você.

Os olhos claros se estreitaram enquanto o medibruxo continuava seu discurso com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto.

- Ambos sabemos do envolvimento da sua família na guerra e dos resultados que isso gerou. Os principais bens dos Malfoy foram tomados pelo governo, a mansão está sob concessão, assim como seu cofre em Gringotes. Seus pais estão presos. Você está sozinho, sem nome, sem prestígio, sem emprego e sem dinheiro. Você claramente não tinha condições financeiras ou psicológicas de cuidar de uma criança. Eu somente o livrei desse encargo. Não acredito que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o senhor mesmo não o faria, quando o desespero batesse à sua porta. Você deveria me agradecer. – terminou, em tom prático.

- Talvez – Draco começou, pensativo – eu realmente deva lhe agradecer. Uma boa forma de fazer isso pode ser levando o caso às autoridades e o acusando de roubar meu filho. Talvez uma temporada preso seja agradecimento o suficiente, o que acha?

O medibruxo se debruçou sobre a mesa, o encarando.

- E eu posso saber como explicaria às autoridades como se deu sua _maternidade_? – o medibruxo o questionou, sério, vendo a cor sumir da face do loiro – Retire-se do meu consultório, senhor Malfoy. Não temos nada a tratar.

Draco se levantou, elegante, e deixou a sala batendo a porta.

**o0o**

Os olhos frios de Lucius Malfoy acompanhavam a movimentação de guardas em torno da sala de visitas, na qual ele, Narcissa e Draco se expunham durante o pouco tempo em que podiam ficar juntos.

As mãos de Draco tremiam visivelmente e isso era realmente preocupante. Ele queria poder conversar com o filho com alguma privacidade. Narcissa parecia ausente a esse fato, mas ele a via abrir e fechar os dedos, se contendo em abraçar o filho.

- Mãe...

- Como foi, Draco? – ela perguntou, baixo, o olhando através das grades que os separavam. Era uma pergunta dúbia, ninguém que os ouvisse deveria saber que Draco estivera grávido, e agora visivelmente não estava mais. E esse era outro motivo de ansiedade para os pais.

- Ele o levou. – a mão trêmula cobriu a boca de lábios finos quando o garoto não conseguiu mais conter as lágrimas que correram pelo seu rosto. Ele deixou a cabeça cair contra a grade e Narcissa se aproximou do outro lado, tentando tocá-lo minimamente. A voz de Draco saía rápida e baixa – Ele levou meu filho, mãe... Eu mal o toquei... Eu nem pude olhá-lo direito... Eu o perdi, mãe... Aquele... aquele...

- Shhh, Draco. Fica calmo...

As mãos de Lucius pousaram nos ombros da esposa e ele sussurrou junto aos dois.

- Quem foi?

- O doutor Clement. Eu precisava de ajuda... Eu não conseguiria sozinho, tomei todas as precauções, mas ele me dopou... Ele...

- Não foi sua culpa, Draco. Filho, olha para mim.

Mas qualquer coisa que Narcissa tivesse a dizer se perdeu ao encarar a expressão de dor no rosto do filho.

- Você precisa procurá-lo. – Lucius constatou, objetivo.

- Eu procurei. Eu... não sei o que fazer...

- Ele não é incorruptível, Draco. Ponha a cabeça no lugar, ele deve ter um ponto fraco. Ofereça o que puder, quando for a hora, nós retomamos. O importante agora é você ter seu filho de volta.

- Nós estamos com você. – Narcissa sussurrou, segurando as mãos de Draco entre as suas através da grade.

O menino concordou com a cabeça, se afastando para se recompor quando a campainha que indicava o fim da visita soou ao longe.

**o0o**

- Boa tarde, senhor Curtmen. O doutor me avisou que o senhor poderia voltar a qualquer hora. Ele está sozinho neste momento, pode entrar.

Draco entrou na sala e encontrou o medibruxo de pé, olhando por entre as venezianas da janela ao fundo.

- Então, você voltou. Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor Malfoy?

- Eu quero saber o que você quer. – Draco disse entre dentes, a voz baixa saindo o mais controlada possível.

- Sabe... Ver um Malfoy descer tão baixo me parecia inicialmente que poderia ser suficiente, mas ter você aqui, tão solícito, me dá idéias. O que, exatamente, você deseja saber?

- Onde está meu filho?

- O que eu ganho com isso?

A bolsa de ouro correu a superfície lisa da mesa, retinindo e derramando parte de seu conteúdo em cima da madeira. O medibruxo sorriu.

- Nunca subestime um Malfoy, não? Eles sempre conseguem o que querem... – Clement disse, rindo, examinando o ouro, antes de declarar, duro – O dobro ou nada, meu caro.

Draco pousou a segunda bolsa sobre a mesa, mas manteve a mão sobre ela.

- É bom você ser detalhista.

O homem puxou o ouro, pesando-o.

- Você quer detalhes? Eu coloquei seu filho sem nem limpá-lo em um miserável cesto de vime e o enviei por coruja para um orfanato. Isso é detalhado o suficiente para você?

- Que orfanato? – Draco perguntou, sério.

- Um nesta cidade mesmo, talvez ele ouça falar de você quando crescer.

- Que orfanato? – o loiro começou a se alterar.

- Um em que vão cuidar bem dele, fazer dele alguém diferente de você.

- QUAL ORFANATO, DESGRAÇADO?

O homem olhou o loiro sério quando ele puxou a varinha contra ele.

- É bom você ter mais ouro, Malfoy. Você precisa entender que as coisas não acontecem só porque você quer.

- Me diz ONDE ele está, miserável!

Draco atirou um terceiro saco de ouro na mesa, se afastando, passando as mãos no rosto, nervoso. Clement examinou a quantia e riu, descrente.

- Não é o suficiente por um endereço. – ele sentenciou.

O loiro simplesmente continuou andando pela sala, alterado.

- Você não tem mais? Ora, vamos, Malfoy, você já experimentou vender seu elfo doméstico? Talvez aí você possa vir negociar comigo à altura... Ou é tudo o que você tem a oferecer pelo seu filho?

Draco parou no meio da sala, o encarando.

- O que você ganha com tudo isso? Me diz onde ele está!

Clement sorriu, cruzando a sala e trancando a porta. Aproximou-se de Draco por trás, afastando os cabelos loiros do pescoço do outro e o beijando suavemente.

- Nada paga a humilhação de um Malfoy, mas ainda podemos negociar. – disse com malícia, sussurrando próximo ao seu ouvido.

Draco fechou os olhos.

**o0o**

_O garoto estava sentado em cima da cama que fora arrumada para ele naquela noite, encolhido, abraçado às próprias pernas, usando somente o robe. Esperando._

_A porta do quarto se abriu com um estrondo e ele viu o homem alto entrar, trancá-la e se aproximar da cama com um sorriso predador, e ele realmente não acreditava que poderia se sentir mais indefeso. Sabia exatamente o que ele viera fazer ali e tentava por tudo se manter calmo para não tornar tudo pior, mas era simplesmente impossível._

_Quando a mão pesada o pegou pelo ombro, o derrubando de bruços contra a cama, ele percebeu que todo o seu corpo tremia, descontrolado, sentindo o calor rústico do contato de seu corpo semidespido com as vestes do outro. As mãos o tocavam por baixo do tecido fino e a própria respiração contra seu pescoço lhe causava asco._

_Ouviu-o rir e fechou os olhos com força quando o peso do homem sobre seu corpo ameaçou sufocá-lo. O som das vestes se abrindo e o toque íntimo foram demais para Draco: ele tentou fugir._

_Arrastou-se com desespero por cima das cobertas, mas as mãos o interceptaram, prendendo seus pulsos contra suas costas, o próprio peso do outro sobre ele o mantinha imóvel, e quando o toque voltou, ele gritou, já não contendo as lágrimas._

- Estupefaça!

_Draco continuou parado, sentindo o peso morto do homem sobre ele, até que mãos o afastaram e viraram seu corpo contra a cama. Ele olhou o rosto familiar e não conseguiu parar de chorar. Queria por tudo se recompor, mas simplesmente tremia demais para conseguir isso._

_- Draco... – o homem o cobriu com o lençol, e o menino se encolheu – Foi uma ordem direta do Lord, mas eu não poderia deixar que ele te violentasse. Você já está exposto demais... – o garoto parecia incapaz de esboçar qualquer reação, somente o encarava, então continuou falando – Isso precisa ser feito... Se eu puder trazer alguém que você prefira..._

_- Faz logo... Eu não me importo... Ninguém vai fazer ser melhor do que é._

_- Mas, eu..._

_- Só não me machuque._

_O homem o encarou por alguns segundos antes de passar a mão suavemente pelo seu rosto, colhendo as lágrimas que não paravam de descer. Levantou-se, despindo-se devagar, e voltou a se ajoelhar ao lado do menino. As mãos trêmulas de Draco o ajudaram a desatar o robe, revelando seu corpo por inteiro._

_- Você quer que eu te beije?_

_- Isso não é necessário. – Draco disse, baixo, olhando para qualquer ponto do quarto menos para o homem a sua frente._

_Mãos firmes fizeram com que ele se deitasse, afastando suas pernas. Ter o corpo quente do outro sobre o seu o fez voltar a tremer, em expectativa. O feitiço sussurrado fez um suspiro escapar de seus lábios, sentindo seu corpo ser minimamente preparado e lubrificado para o que viria. O homem o abraçou com força, investindo de uma vez, ouvindo-o gritar, e esperou, aguardando qualquer coisa._

_Quando voltou a se mover, devagar, Draco o abraçou, buscando um ponto de apoio qualquer, o rosto contorcido em dor virado para o nada, os soluços agitando seu peito na mesma freqüência que o movimento contra seu quadril. Ele se sentia afogar._

_Ouviu o outro gemer e fechou os olhos com força, sentindo o movimento aumentar em ritmo e força, ele próprio ofegava, a dor menor, mas nenhum prazer presente no ato. Deixou os dedos correrem entre os cabelos do outro, tentando dar-lhe alguma segurança para fazer o que precisava ser feito, de uma vez por todas, para que aquilo terminasse logo. E então ele investiu com mais violência e parou, seu corpo latejando dentro do dele, e tudo o que Draco pôde desejar é que tivesse funcionado, para que nunca mais precisasse fazer aquilo novamente._

_O homem saiu de cima dele e a ausência de calor o fez perceber seu corpo suado e as lágrimas que ainda corriam pelo seu rosto. Não se moveu, mas o outro levantou, se vestindo. Executou uma série de feitiços no corpo inconsciente caído no chão e deixou um vidro sobre a mesa de cabeceira._

_- Ele vai acreditar que foi quem te desvirginou, como o Lord ordenou. Não fale para ninguém o que aconteceu, eu seria morto. Deposite sua primeira urina de amanhã neste frasco e leve para mim. Eu espero que tenha dado certo. – ele olhou o menino imóvel de relance e piscou com pesar, engolindo em seco – Vamos, garoto, você não vai querer estar aqui quando ele acordar. Se vista, está feito._

_Draco fechou os olhos, concordando, e fez o maior esforço da sua vida ao se levantar daquela cama._

**o0o**

O loiro se virou de frente para Clement.

- Você tem uma bebida? – perguntou sem conseguir encarar o medibruxo.

- No armário à direita. Sirva algo para mim também. – disse, saboreando a sensação de ter um Malfoy servindo-o.

O loiro abriu a porta de madeira trabalhada e encontrou a garrafa de whisky pela metade, o gelo conservado magicamente e meia dúzia de copos. Serviu duas doses separadamente e tentou não tremer enquanto entregava o copo para o doutor.

- Ao seu filho. – Clement brindou, entornando metade do conteúdo em seguida.

Em um passo, abraçava o loiro pela cintura, o beijo gelado em seu pescoço o fazendo arrepiar.

- Quero o nome antes. Preciso de garantias. – Draco exigiu, o afastando.

- E por que eu falaria? Para você sumir em seguida? – Clement o encurralava contra a mesa, deixando os dois copos de lado.

- E como eu faria isso? A sala toda está enfeitiçada, eu sei. Mas você não vai conseguir mais nada de mim enquanto eu não tiver como encontrar meu filho.

Clement sorriu, sua boca perigosamente perto da do loiro.

- Ele tem uma marca de nascença. Uma mancha vermelha com o formato de cobra no tornozelo direito. Veja o que pode fazer com isso e talvez, em uma próxima consulta, nós falemos sobre endereços.

Ele virou Draco sobre a mesa com violência, segurando seu corpo com força enquanto a outra mão afastava as vestes dos dois. O loiro se contorcia, tentando se livrar do contato com o outro, quando o ouviu engasgar, a mão que o segurava tremendo violentamente. Com um empurrão, tirou-o de cima de seu corpo, atirando-o no chão.

Clement rastejava, uma mão segurando a garganta por onde o ar não conseguia mais passar, a outra esticada na direção de Draco. O loiro o olhou, a expressão indefinível no rosto, enquanto o homem agonizava. Quando seu corpo tombou, os olhos abertos, ele olhou em volta.

Um feitiço rápido apagou suas digitais dos copos, garrafa e armário, no qual guardou a ampola de veneno vazia. Para todos os efeitos, Clement havia se matado.

Arrumou suas roupas e saiu do consultório.

- Patricia? – se voltou para a secretária – O doutor pediu para avisá-la que não quer ser incomodado hoje e que você pode ir embora, ele precisa ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Sim, obrigada, senhor Curtmen. O senhor deseja marcar retorno?

- Não, estou curado. Mas diga-me uma coisa, porque fiquei curioso devido a um comentário do doutor. Ele tem filhos?

- Não, senhor.

- Sabe se ele pretendia adotar alguma criança ou conhece alguém que mexa com isso?

- Ele não comentava comigo sobre sua vida pessoal, senhor. Mas se quer uma indicação sobre adoção de crianças, há poucas quadras daqui abriu recentemente um orfanato. Acho que eles podem te dar maiores informações.

- Pode me dar o endereço?

- Claro, senhor Curtmen.

-:=:-

**NA: Ai, me sinto um hipopótamo de tão cansada. Feriadinho bom esse.**

**Espero que vocês o curtam bem lendo a fic ^^**

**Espero comentários, meus amores. Vai, o capítulo foi revelador. XD**

**Beijos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Draco parou em frente ao prédio pela quinta vez naquela semana, olhando. Era uma casa aparentemente normal, mas havia magia aplicada ali e ele poderia jurar que por dentro ela era bem maior do que parecia. Pelo portão gradeado via-se um enorme jardim e uma quadra ao fundo, onde crianças de várias idades brincavam com um ou dois adultos monitorando.

O orfanato não tinha muito movimento, somente os funcionários entrando e saindo e eventualmente algum casal visitante. Ele se perguntava por que ainda tentava juntar algum tipo de coragem para entrar em um lugar tão inofensivo.

Atravessou a rua, tocou a campainha e ouviu o portão ser destrancado, empurrando-o e se dirigindo ao lugar indicado como recepção. Uma bruxa jovem e sorridente se adiantou atrás do balcão.

- Posso ajudá-lo?

- Sim. Por favor, eu procuro uma criança que foi enviada para cá há 24 dias. É um recém nascido, acredito que tenha chegado por coruja. Ele tem uma marca de nascença muito peculiar, uma pequena cobra próximo ao tornozelo direito. Vocês receberam essa criança?

A moça o olhou por alguns segundos que pareceram dias para Draco, impedindo-o de respirar. E fazendo-o fechar os olhos e quase sorrir ao ouvir sua resposta.

- Sim, eu a vi. Ela gerou inclusive muita polêmica por aqui, pelo estado de abandono em que chegou. Mas não posso lhe dar mais informações, senhor. Acho que é mais indicado que você converse diretamente com a direção do orfanato. Por favor, venha comigo.

Draco seguiu a moça pelos corredores do lugar até chegar a uma porta fechada. Do lado de dentro, ouvia-se conversa e risadinhas. Ela bateu duas vezes antes de entreabrir a porta. Do lado de dentro, Draco viu uma mulher sentada em uma mesa, mostrando algo para um rapaz ruivo debruçado sobre seu ombro de forma íntima.

- Senhora Granger, há um senhor aqui querendo saber sobre o Sirius.

Hermione e Ron ergueram a cabeça juntos, divisando um Draco surpreso parado na porta junto a Marie. Por longos segundos a sala mergulhou em silêncio.

- Obrigada, Marie. – Hermione gaguejou, ao que a moça se retirou.

Draco examinou a ex-colega de escola de cima abaixo, não deixando escapar a forma possessiva com que Weasley se colocou atrás dela. Em qualquer situação, ele teria virado as costas e saído no mesmo instante.

Mas a questão é que seu filho estava ali.

- Malfoy? Que surpresa. – ela comentou, tentando manter uma certa postura.

- Digo o mesmo, Granger. Weasley. – ele cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Então... O que o traz aqui? – ela perguntou em tom de curiosidade quando o silêncio voltou a pesar entre eles.

- Estou procurando uma criança. Eu a descrevi para a recepcionista e ela se referiu a ele como... Sirius? – a expressão de Draco poderia ser definida como algo entre confuso e enojado.

- Você pode descrever a criança novamente, por favor? – Hermione pediu, trocando um olhar com Ron.

- É um recém nascido, foi trazido por uma coruja há exatos 24 dias, e possui uma marca de nascença com o formato de uma cobra na perna direita.

- Não recebemos essa criança, sinto muito. – Hermione respondeu prontamente.

Draco a encarou, sério.

- Sua assistente disse que receberam. – ele insistiu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- A criança esteve aqui, sim, mas por pouco tempo. Ela já foi adotada.

- Adotada? – Draco sentiu algo desabar em seu peito – E você pode me informar por quem?

- Não, não posso. A legislação não permite.

Granger parecia ansiosa para se livrar dele. Mais do que o normal para alguém que ajudara a salvar a vida durante a guerra. E essa lembrança o incentivou a se voltar e trancar a porta antes de voltar a falar com a menina.

- Escute, Granger. – Draco assumiu uma postura prática, falando muito sério com os dois adolescentes a sua frente – Eu sei que vocês têm todos os motivos do mundo para duvidar das minhas boas intenções, mas eu afirmo: essa criança é... vital para mim. Eu preciso encontrá-la. Muito.

- E por acaso não foi você que se livrou da criança, Malfoy? – Weasley disse, firme, sustentando o olhar de Draco quando ele o encarou em fúria – Não fazemos devolução.

Draco ainda olhou de um para outro, vendo resolução e acusações em cada traço, antes de virar as costas e sair dali batendo a porta.

- O que foi isso? – Hermione se deixou cair sentada na cadeira, confusa.

- Foi um Ex-Comensal procurando uma criança com uma marca de cobra, Hermione. – Ron constatou.

A namorada olhou para ele demonstrando o medo que sentia.

- Você acha que a gente deve contar para o Harry? – Ron resmungou, como se para si mesmo.

- Não! – Hermione se ergueu, olhando séria para ele – Ele ainda está se adaptando à criança, a resposta do pedido de adoção ainda não saiu. Deixa o Harry em paz.

- E se ele voltar?

- A gente dá um jeito, segura ele, mas o Harry não pode ficar sabendo.

**o0o**

Draco saiu do lugar transtornado. Não saberia dizer como, exatamente, fora parar de volta na mansão Malfoy.

Ele encontrara seu filho.

E não encontrara.

A raiva que sentia parecia se misturar com todo o alívio, a angústia e o desespero.

Seu filho fora adotado.

Ele o havia perdido.

E ele estivera tão perto... ele estava lá, em algum lugar.

Tão perto.

Suas mãos tremiam e as lágrimas corriam de forma incontrolável pelo seu rosto. Ele vagava pela casa, inconsciente, derrubando coisas no chão sem perceber.

Sozinho.

Seu corpo bateu contra uma parede e ele se deixou deslizar para o chão, abraçando as pernas com força contra o peito.

Ele não ia desistir.

Nunca.

**o0o**

A placa com o nome rebuscado em dourado sobre o portão gradeado brilhou em sua mente durante toda a noite, em meio a sonhos e pesadelos, enquanto insistiu inutilmente em dormir.

No dia seguinte foi ao Ministério, saber quais eram seus direitos sobre o filho caso ele realmente tivesse sido adotado. E quais seus direitos caso não tivesse. Ele precisava encontrá-lo, antes de tudo, e sentiu-se derrotado ao ser informado que, realmente, os registros de adoção não eram públicos. Mas os registros de nascimentos eram, e foi com uma fúria contida que ele viu que, por ter virado herói depois da guerra, a quantidade de bebês batizados como Sirius naquele mês era notável. O acesso ao registro do Orfanato St James, porém, lhe foi dado com extrema facilidade. Já o nome do proprietário voltou a lhe causar tamanha avalanche de sentimentos que ele perdeu a noção de quanto tempo encarou aquele nome na folha amarelada.

_Harry James Potter._

Ele estava claramente surpreso ao saber que Harry Potter era proprietário de qualquer coisa, mas ao mesmo tempo meio frustrado, pois era algo que ele deveria ter suposto ao ver a sangue ruim e o fuinha como diretores de um orfanato. Potter era o único a ter dinheiro ali para investir em algo como aquilo. Por outro lado, ele não conseguia se decidir se o nome de Potter naquele papel era algo bom ou ruim. Todos os anos de hostilidade entre os dois lhe diziam que era péssimo, mas os últimos acontecimentos em que estiveram juntos – a prisão dele em sua casa e a batalha final em Hogwarts – lhe diziam que, talvez, em uma pequena probabilidade, Potter poderia não ser hostil agora.

E a voz de sua mãe ecoando em sua cabeça quando ela foi presa não o deixava.

_Se precisar de algo, procure Potter. Ele tem uma dívida conosco._

Draco realmente não fazia idéia do que ela estava falando, mas ele já estava cansado de se sentir como um homem desesperado. E se a palavra de sua mãe pudesse fazer Potter lhe dizer onde estava seu filho, então ele iria ao menos tentar.

E foi essa certeza que o levou até lá.

**o0o**

Harry Potter foi uma pessoa que demorou a adquirir um endereço próprio. Ao fim da guerra, voltara, por insistência de Ron e da Sra Weasley, para a Toca, saindo de lá poucas semanas depois na viagem sugerida por Hermione. Quando voltou, chegou a ficar algum tempo na casa de Andrômeda, com a desculpa que queria conviver mais com Teddy, mas não se sentia a vontade. Com a idéia do orfanato, chegou a se instalar no prédio ainda vazio durante um tempo, mas tudo parecia grande demais e ele podia amar aquele lugar, mas não era para ele. Foi morar em um hotel, simplesmente se recusando a voltar a Grimmauld Place, e ficou por lá até Sirius surgir.

Para viver com uma criança de menos de um mês de vida, Harry comprou um pequeno sobrado com dois quartos e jardim há algumas quadras do orfanato, e nos últimos dias se dedicara ferrenhamente a chamar aquilo de lar e cuidar do bebê que, embora ainda estivesse legalmente no orfanato, já vivia com ele.

Draco caminhou sobre as pedras da entrada da casa modesta em que o _Salvador_ escolhera para viver e tocou a campainha encarando o chão. Não fazia idéia do que ia dizer e começava a se perguntar intimamente o que o levara a ir até ali, mas sua garganta ainda parecia que ia fechar cada vez que pensava no filho, e por isso se manteve de pé, esperando, até que a porta se abriu.

- Malfoy? – Potter o encarava com uma expressão de assombro e Draco se sentiu de repente muito cansado de tudo aquilo.

- Precisamos conversar, Potter. Eu posso entrar? – perguntou, olhando o rosto do outro sem o usual desafio em sua voz.

Harry somente concordou com a cabeça, abrindo espaço para que o outro entrasse, batendo a porta.

O barulho, porém, despertou alguém que impediu Draco de sequer reconhecer o ambiente.

Ele somente andou até a criança que chorava.

-:=:-

**NA: Capítulo postado corridinho direto de São Paulo, crianças. Adiantado de novo porque não sei se vou conseguir entrar na net amanhã, mas não se acostumem, ok?**

**Sei que estou com as respostas das reviews atrasadas, foi a viagem, mas até o capítulo que vem elas devem se regularizar.**

**Mas isso não é motivo pra vcs deixarem de me dizer o que acharam desse, não é mesmo? ;)**

**Beijos e até a próxima sexta!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

No meio da sala, em uma caminha improvisada com um cobertor e uma colcha em cima da poltrona ao lado do que parecia uma mesa de estudos, o bebê chorava sentido por ter sido despertado de seu sono. Draco se ajoelhou a sua frente, observando as mãozinhas e pezinhos dançando no ar em seu protesto. E sorriu.

Ele sabia. Não precisava do cabelo extremamente negro na pele extremamente branca ou dos olhos cor de gelo ou muito menos da marca em formato de cobra na perninha direita. Era seu filho, e ele simplesmente sabia.

Com delicadeza, o tirou do meio das cobertas, tomando-o em seus braços pela primeira vez e o apertou com uma força contida contra seu peito, fechando os olhos ao simplesmente senti-lo ali, nele. Devagar, o bebê parou de chorar, mas as lágrimas caiam abertamente na face do loiro. Ele fechou os olhos e riu, aspirando o cheirinho do bebê, beijando suavemente sua cabeça, sua face, seus bracinhos.

- Meu filho. – as palavras repetidamente escapavam baixinho de seus lábios com uma emoção indefinível.

Mas nada dessa interação escapava aos olhos que o observavam, surpreso.

- Seu filho? – Harry perguntou, sem conseguir se conter.

Draco se ergueu rapidamente, ainda apertando a criança contra o peito de forma protetora, e encarou Harry meio acuado na sala, enxugando com força as lágrimas do rosto.

- Como assim, "seu filho"? – Harry repetiu a pergunta, parecendo transtornado.

- Ele é. Eu estive procurando ele por todo lugar desde que ele nasceu.

- Ah, é? E como você o perdeu?

- Roubaram ele logo após o parto.

- Roubaram o bebê de dentro do hospital?

- Ele nasceu em casa.

- E onde está a mãe dele?

- Ela morreu no parto.

- Morreu? – Draco recuou com a descrença com que isso foi dito, e o bebê voltou a chorar em seus braços, ao que ele o acalentou – Solte meu filho, Malfoy. – Harry pediu, rude.

Os olhos de Draco cintilaram de forma ameaçadora na direção de Harry.

- _Ninguém_ vai me tirar essa criança, Potter!

Harry o olhou, ele parecia agressivo e desesperado, mas ainda não havia puxado a varinha, a forma defensiva com que segurava a criança contra o próprio corpo, o rosto transtornado molhado de lágrimas, os olhos cinzentos tão parecidos entre os dois.

A raiva pareceu se diluir frente à surpresa de que tudo o que ele falava poderia ser, até certo ponto, verdade, e Harry recuou.

- Mas você não sai daqui com ele, Malfoy, então é melhor se sentar.

Os dois se encararam, firmes, sem se mover. Harry deu um passo para trás, abrindo espaço para Draco passar em direção ao sofá, e o loiro ainda hesitou por um momento antes de seguir a indicação.

O moreno acompanhou ele se acomodar e ajeitar a criança no colo antes de voltar a encará-lo em expectativa. Procurou em vão algo para falar, mas se sentia incomodado demais com a situação. Balançou a cabeça, mudo, e fez um gesto vago com as mãos.

- Não saia daqui. – deu as costas para o loiro, indo para um aposento ao lado.

Mas ao passar pela porta da frente, jogou nela um feitiço. Só para garantir.

Draco viu Harry sumir atrás de uma parede e respirou fundo. Tudo acontecera muito rápido e ele certamente não esperava por aquilo. Rivais novamente, pelo visto, e disputando algo de que ele nunca abriria mão. Era bom Potter estar preparado.

Voltou-se novamente para o filho em seu colo e sorriu. Ainda não havia conseguido olhá-lo com calma e privacidade. Observou seus traços com atenção, passando os dedos de leve em seu rostinho. Tocou seu corpo, como se quisesse verificar se ele estava realmente ali, perfeito, e acariciou os cabelos negros longamente.

- Você tem muito dele. – comentou, sorrindo – Espero que pelo menos fique mais alto que eu. – ele voltou a beijá-lo, o acariciando de leve, sentindo a presença do bebê – Eu te amo. – as palavras saíram de seus lábios no sussurro mais sincero que lembrava de ter dado.

**o0o**

Harry entrou na cozinha, agitado, e colocou a chaleira para ferver de forma automática. Precisava se acalmar. Draco também, então um chá cairia bem para os dois e lhe daria alguns minutos para considerar a situação longe dos olhos do loiro.

Sem pensar, se aproximou novamente da porta de forma sorrateira. O loiro, ainda sentado no sofá, examinava a criança distraído, sem se dar conta de sua presença. Ele observou a interação dos dois, o carinho de Draco e o sorriso sincero em seu rosto, o cuidado ao lidar com Sirius e as palavras baixas, ocasionais, naquela conversa inusitada.

Harry se sentiu mal, como se estivesse invadindo algo íntimo demais, e voltou para a cozinha. Aquilo parecia mais sério do que ele supusera. Por alguns segundos ele cogitou a possibilidade de negociar com Draco a guarda da criança, ele chegara ali recém nascido, não era como se o loiro tivesse algum vínculo com um bebê que ele provavelmente nunca vira na vida. Um vínculo que Harry, com certeza, já adquirira.

Mas aquele momento revelava o contrário. Não era somente chamar de filho e querer a criança como algo seu, como Harry imaginara. Draco tinha uma ligação maior do que um pai que nunca viu seu filho teria com Sirius. E o moreno se questionou por alguns momentos se tinha o direito de quebrar aquilo.

Mas, por outro lado, aquela história do roubo da criança e a morte da mãe estava mal contada. Se Draco não conseguisse provar a paternidade, não conseguisse justificar perante um juiz porque demorou vinte dias para vir atrás do seu filho, Harry não iria entregar Sirius tão facilmente.

E o sentido de que aquela criança era também já seu filho o arrebatou por inteiro enquanto voltava para a sala com a pequena bandeja.

- O que é isso? – Draco perguntou, desconfiado, quando Harry lhe estendeu a xícara.

- Chá. Tome. – Harry disse, seco – Então… - ele mesmo tomou um gole da bebida – Você é o pai dele. O que pretende fazer quanto a isso?

- Vou levar meu filho comigo. – Draco respondeu, irredutível.

- Você não pode. Legalmente, ele está sob custódia do orfanato.

- Então o que ele faz fora do orfanato? – o loiro perguntou com malícia.

- Eu entrei com um pedido pela guarda legal dele, está em julgamento. E, como dono do orfanato e tutor das crianças, tomei a liberdade de trazê-lo para minha casa enquanto aguardo a resposta.

- Se o pedido ainda não foi julgado, acho que eu posso recorrer por ser o pai biológico.

- Você vai ter que provar isso antes. – Draco concordou, dando de ombros – E enquanto a resposta não sair, ele fica aqui.

O loiro o encarou, firme, durante alguns segundos de silêncio. Ele sabia que era verdade, enquanto não provasse sua ligação biológica com o filho não teria direito nenhum sobre ele. Mas Potter, aparentemente, acreditara nele, e isso poderia ser um recurso útil, apelando para o senso de justiça grifinório.

- Eu quero vê-lo. – exigiu, testando a boa vontade do outro.

- Você pode. – Harry respondeu depois de uma pausa – Desde que me avise antes de aparecer e que eu esteja presente. E eu quero saber a história dele, Malfoy. – Harry tentou negociar.

Draco riu, amargo.

- Se você ganhar a guarda, talvez haja necessidade disso. Até lá eu prefiro guardar certas coisas para mim, Potter.

- Então guarde para o juiz também. – Harry respondeu, ameaçador – Francamente, Malfoy, considerando sua atual realidade e a minha, você acha que mesmo alegando a paternidade biológica, um juiz aceitaria a sua versão sobre o abandono?

Os olhos cinzas o encararam, firmes, e Harry se sentiu estremecer. Depois de tanto tempo habituado a ver aquela cor brilhando inocente nos olhos de Sirius, havia se esquecido do quanto ela poderia parecer fria e ameaçadora. Uma ameaça que ele sabia não ser real, porque Draco não teria o que fazer frente a isso, e ver a forma como ele abraçava o filho naquela situação o fez fazer uma proposta final.

- Se você me contar o que aconteceu, eu deixo você continuar as visitas mesmo se perder a guarda.

Draco desviou o olhar do dele, observando o filho por alguns instantes antes de responder.

- No dia em que formos fazer o exame, você vai precisar levá-lo ao laboratório no St Mungus para colher material. Eu estarei lá, e te darei a minha versão dos fatos.

Harry concordou com a cabeça, terminando de beber seu chá.

Draco fez questão de ver como o bebê estava instalado e quais os recursos de que Harry dispunha para cuidar dele, e ainda passou o resto da tarde na casa, sem soltar o filho um instante sequer. Quando anoiteceu, e Harry já o olhava com a sugestão muda para que ele fosse embora, foi que uma dor de que ele não tinha conhecimento surgiu no rosto do loiro ao colocar o filho no berço e sair.

Harry fechou a porta preocupado. Precisava conversar com Hermione.

-:=:-

**NA: Primeiro contato entre os moços, pessoas. O que acharam? :)**

**Ai, deixa eu contar uma coisa pra vocês! Eu to escrevendo uma fic tão bacaninha! Acho que não me sinto tão bem escrevendo desde Sin!**

**Ela é meio estranha, uma Rabastan/Harry/Rodolphus com mpreg. Mas não se assustem, eu espero que vocês confiem minimamente no que eu escrevo -.-**

**O nome é Cold Relations e vai ser postada assim que eu terminar Merus. Deve ter uns 15 capítulos – sim, é grande – e já to com 10 escritos. Quem leria???**

**Bem, é isso. Aguardo comentários. Aliás, hoje a noite, depois que eu voltar da faculdade, pretendo responder todas as reviews atrasadas.**

**Beijos**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Hermione entrou na casa de Harry, fechando devagar a porta para não fazer barulho.

- Harry? – perguntou, olhando de relance para dentro da cozinha.

- Aqui. – Harry chamou do sofá, onde amamentava um Sirius quase adormecido.

Ela sorriu vendo a cena e foi até ele, cumprimentando-o e pousando um pequeno beijo no bebê.

- Notícias?

- Sim. – ela disse, alegre, se sentando à mesa da sala e abrindo uma pasta a sua frente – O parecer do advogado do Malfoy foi patético, a história toda está muito mal contada. Ele te disse no primeiro dia que a mãe do Sirius morreu no parto, não? Agora ele está alegando que ela fugiu, logo após o parto, e que em um primeiro momento ele pensou que ela havia levado a criança, por isso demorou tanto para procurar pelo filho. Mas ele se recusou a dar o nome da mãe dizendo que é uma exigência da família dela.

- O que você acha?

- Que ele está mentindo, obviamente. O juiz também não vai acreditar em uma história dessas, independente do resultado do exame, ele vai perder a guarda. Mas eu me admiro pelo esforço que ele está fazendo. Sabia que ele conseguiu um emprego no ministério?

- Sério?

- Sim, assistente de alguma coisa. Não lembro, o Ron que viu ele por lá e não soube me dizer ao certo. Mas ele está trabalhando, aparentemente. E eu fiz um levantamento da situação jurídica dele no pós guerra, e ele fez questão de arrumar tudo nos últimos dias também. Acho que ele ainda tem alguma esperança.

- Quando vai sair o resultado? – Harry perguntou, colocando Sirius no carrinho para dormir e levando a mamadeira para a cozinha.

- Já saiu. – Hermione o ouviu derrubar algo ao longe e xingar baixinho – Eu vim aqui por causa disso.

Harry voltou sério para a sala e se sentou em frente a ela.

- E aí? – perguntou, ansioso.

- Naquele dia em que vocês se encontraram para colher o material, ele não te falou nada, como vocês tinham combinado?

- Não. Ele disse que tinha uma entrevista, não poderia ficar e tal. Nós nos vimos depois disso, claro, ele tem vindo aqui quase todos os dias, mas ainda não consegui arrancar nada dele. – Harry olhou firme para a amiga – O que deu o exame? Ele é mesmo pai do Sirius?

- Mais que isso. – Hermione começou com cuidado – E eu acho que ele realmente não esperava por um resultado tão detalhado, por isso estou falando com você primeiro. Se você apresentar o resultado completo do exame no tribunal, o Malfoy vai ficar em uma situação extremamente delicada.

- O que é, Hermione? – Harry questionou, afoito.

- O exame diz que, sim, o Sirius é filho do Draco. Mas todo o mapa genético deles aponta que o Draco não é o pai do Sirius, e sim a pessoa que o gerou.

- Como? – Harry perguntou, confuso.

- Pela medicina trouxa não tem como determinar isso, mas a bruxa pode, Harry. O Sirius foi gerado no corpo do Draco. O Draco é como se fosse a mãe dele, e não me pergunte como isso pode ter acontecido, porque eu nunca ouvi falar de nada parecido.

Harry mordeu o canto do dedo olhando distraído para o bebê adormecido, a expressão pesada.

- Ele vai vir aqui hoje?

- Vai. Chegou uma carta dele de manhã e eu já respondi confirmando.

- Você tem que conseguir a verdade dele, Harry. Essa história toda está cada vez mais confusa. Acho que todos nós, e principalmente o Sirius, independente de com quem ele vai ficar, precisamos da verdade.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e a encarou, sério.

- Preciso que consiga uma coisa para mim.

**o0o**

Draco tocou a campainha e ouviu a voz abafada soar do lado de dentro.

- Pode entrar, Malfoy, está aberta.

O loiro empurrou, deixando a capa e a pasta na estante perto da porta, e indo direto para o segundo andar, ao quarto do filho.

- Lave as mãos! – Harry gritou.

- Eu sei cuidar do meu filho, Potter. – Draco apareceu na cozinha já com a criança no colo, as mangas da camisa dobradas para poder lidar melhor com Sirius – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – Harry abaixou um pouco a música que tocava no rádio para poder conversar com o loiro e este o observou levar alguns temperos à panela de molho, que exalava um cheiro agradável.

- Não sabia que você cozinhava. – Draco comentou aleatoriamente enquanto preparava uma mamadeira.

- Hoje é um dia especial. Espero que fique para jantar comigo.

Draco o olhou com surpresa e deu de ombros em seguida.

- Tirando o fato de que Sirius está completando um mês, há algum outro motivo para esse convite súbito?

Harry riu e negou com a cabeça, tirando as panelas do fogo e arrumando superficialmente a pia. No começo fora difícil lidar com Draco dentro da sua casa todos os dias. Não que houvesse algum tipo de conflito entre eles, somente não sabiam como se comportar na presença um do outro. Mas com uns dois dias naquela situação, ambos entraram no acordo silencioso de ignorar a presença alheia, Draco procurando aproveitar ao máximo a companhia do filho e Harry aproveitando os momentos que não precisava cuidar do bebê para se dedicar aos próprios afazeres.

Eventualmente surgiam diálogos breves como aquele, sem muito aprofundamento, mas nenhum dos dois conseguia desenvolver a conversa. Harry por não saber como ou do quê falar, embora tivesse interesse em fazer o loiro contar a história do bebê, queria fazer isso sem pressioná-lo para que a situação entre eles não ficasse mais intolerável. Draco se convencia que não tinha motivo algum para falar com Potter além do necessário.

Harry se virou, se encostando contra a pia, e assistiu por algum tempo o loiro amamentar o filho, se permitindo mergulhar na lembrança da conversa que teve com Mione naquela manhã e no que ia fazer agora. Talvez qualquer tipo de aproximação que tiveram naqueles últimos dias se perdesse com a decisão que tomou, mas vinha se repetindo nas últimas horas que era algo necessário. Era fato que Draco não falaria por vontade própria, e a necessidade de saber as origens da criança que criaria como seu filho, e que já amava com a sua vida, era urgente.

Com um gesto de varinha, Harry começou a levar as coisas para a sala, arrumando a mesa para dois. Serviu os dois pratos e duas taças de vinho enquanto Draco colocava um Sirius adormecido de volta no berço para comer.

Os primeiros minutos da refeição se passaram em silêncio. A música baixa, vinda do rádio que permanecera ligado na cozinha, velava o barulho dos talheres se chocando de leve na louça. Harry terminou de beber seu vinho e se serviu de mais, se inclinando para completar a taça do loiro.

- Não, Potter. Eu trabalho amanhã.

- Para um brinde. – Harry insistiu, enchendo metade da taça – Ao seu filho.

Draco franziu as sobrancelhas, erguendo a taça em gesto espelhado pelo moreno e bebeu devagar o conteúdo.

- Hermione me disse que saiu o resultado do teste hoje de manhã. Ele é, agora confirmado, seu filho, Malfoy. – Draco sorriu de forma quase presunçosa na outra ponta da mesa – Eu só fico me perguntando... Como, exatamente, você conseguiu engravidar.

O barulho do garfo caindo no prato soou como um aviso. Harry encarou os olhos cinzas que habituara a relacionar com seu filho por somente um momento antes que o loiro voltasse a comer tranquilamente.

- Talvez você já tenha bebido demais, Potter. Homens não engravidam.

- Até onde eu sei, não. Mas aquele exame diz que Sirius foi gerado no seu corpo. Isso é verdade, Malfoy?

- É. – Draco ergueu o rosto, assustado, encarando Harry diretamente – Potter, você não... Você...

Levantou-se, rápido, a cadeira virando no chão e puxando a varinha em direção ao moreno, mas este aparentemente já esperava essa reação. O feitiço atingiu Draco antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer palavra e sua varinha voou para a mão do outro.

Draco correu em direção à porta da frente somente para se dar conta de que ela estava magicamente trancada. Encostou-se à madeira, encarando Harry com raiva.

- _Veritaserum_ é controlado! Você não tem o direito de fazer isso, Potter! – disse entre dentes.

- Isso eu posso ver depois. O que eu preciso agora é de respostas, Malfoy. Então, se você puder se sentar, acho que isso pode ser mais fácil para nós dois.

A respiração de Draco estava alterada e ele não se moveu, encarando Harry como se seus olhos tivessem o poder de abrir um buraco em seu rosto. Ele recuou contra a porta quando o outro se aproximou, mantendo a distância de dois passos entre eles, a varinha apontada para o peito do loiro.

- O que permitiu que você engravidasse, Malfoy?

- _Merus Cruor Vena_. – Draco respondeu entre dentes, a voz baixa, tentando se impedir inutilmente de falar – Uma poção.

- Quem te deu essa poção?

- O Lord das Trevas. – o nome deixou os lábios finos cuspido de tanto ódio.

- E por que ele queria que você engravidasse?

- Fazia parte do planejamento de limpeza da sociedade bruxa. A partir do momento em que ele assumiu o controle do Ministério, começou a ver meios de colocar seus planos iniciais em prática, e assim dar uma resposta àqueles que o apoiaram em algum momento. Isso incluía aumentar a natalidade de bruxos puros. No início ele seqüestrou mulheres, mas eu não sei o que acontecia que elas abortavam espontaneamente. Ele concluiu que era falta de fidelidade, a magia da mãe contrariada, em uma situação tão extrema, matava a criança, e decidiu pegar pessoas dentre seus partidários, que lhe fossem fiéis. – Draco encarou Harry e sorriu, cínico – Não é como se ele pudesse forçar minha tia Bella a procriar por ele. Então ele preferiu desenvolver isso entre homens, que era maioria.

- E por que você? Você já havia falhado com ele uma vez.

- Justamente por isso. – Draco o olhava com raiva, tentando afastar de seus olhos a mágoa daquelas lembranças – Minha falha empenhou a minha vida e a dos meus pais à sua vontade. Se havia alguém que tinha todos os motivos para não perder a criança que ele queria viva ali, era eu.

- Você fez isso obrigado? – Harry perguntou, genuinamente surpreso, a mão que segurava a varinha apontada para Draco menos firme.

- Fiz, idiota! – Draco o encarou, entre a raiva e a descrença - Ser estuprado, ter enjôos e desmaios, ter meu corpo todo alterado, sentir as dores de um parto e ser rasgado ao meio para colocar um filho no mundo não eram parte do meu projeto de vida! – Draco quase gritou, as lembranças surgindo em sua mente de forma incontrolável.

- Você foi estuprado? – a voz de Harry falhou.

- Não, por pouco. Snape sabia quando tudo seria feito, ele havia preparado a poção e disponibilizado um quarto no castelo para que... que houvesse a concepção. Ele não permitiu que me estuprassem.

- Quem é o pai do Sirius? – Harry perguntou, a mão da varinha tremendo de medo ao supor a resposta.

- Severus Snape. – Draco respondeu, fechando os olhos com força em uma careta – Era para ter sido meu tio Rodolphus, pela vontade do Lord, mas Severus não permitiu que ele me ferisse.

Harry deu as costas para Draco, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Snape era a última pessoa no universo que Harry teria apostado como o pai da criança que um dia viria a chamar de filho. Ele simplesmente não conseguia absorver tudo o que aquilo significava. Voltou-se para Draco, a mão da varinha tremendo ao voltar a empunhá-la. O loiro havia deslizado para o chão, ainda encostado à porta, o corpo encolhido como se Harry o houvesse ferido.

- Por que você não abortou com o fim da guerra? – continuou o interrogatório, a voz falhando ao ver nos olhos do outro um pedido mudo para que parasse com tudo aquilo.

- Porque era muito provável que eu morresse no processo, o feto já estava muito desenvolvido. E eu já havia... me acostumado... – Draco engoliu a saliva com dificuldade – à idéia de ter um filho. Eu já o amava.

- Como foi seu parto? – Harry perguntou direto, vendo lágrimas silenciosas escorrendo pelo rosto do outro.

- Depois que meus pais foram presos, - Draco começou a falar em fluxo contínuo, já não tentando resistir - eu fiquei sozinho todo o tempo na Mansão, tive tempo para ver que eu não conseguiria sozinho. Havia um elfo doméstico que me ajudava em tudo. Minha gestação já era de conhecimento de pouquíssimas pessoas antes da batalha final, depois eu mantive sob o maior sigilo possível. Mas eu precisava de um medibruxo. Arrumei um lugar em que o parto poderia ser feito com as mínimas condições, peguei o que tinha de valor na casa para o pagamento e enviei o elfo até um doutor conhecido da família assim que as dores começaram.

Ele engoliu em seco, as lágrimas já incontroláveis, a face transtornada.

- Ele veio, fez a cesariana e me dopou. Eu não lembro quase nada. Quando eu acordei, nem o medibruxo nem meu filho estavam lá.

- O que você fez? – Harry perguntou, assustado, se abaixando até ficar na altura do loiro.

- Quando a cirurgia estava bem e eu já não sentia tanta dor, fui atrás dele. Ele me chantageou, eu dei todo o dinheiro que eu tinha pelo nome do orfanato para onde ele tinha mandado meu filho. Quando ele já não tinha o que tirar de mim, tentou... conseguir favores sexuais. – o loiro engoliu em seco antes de dizer a próxima frase em um quase sussurro - Eu o envenenei e consegui a referência do orfanato com a secretária. – Harry o fitava em assombro, cada vez mais próximo do loiro. Draco deixou a cabeça cair contra a parede, fechando os olhos para não ter que encarar o moreno – Eu cheguei até seu orfanato e seus dois amigos negaram que meu filho estivesse lá. Eu estava desesperado. Minha mãe havia me dito que você não me negaria ajuda. Ela certamente não imagina o quanto você é filho da puta quando quer. Foi assim que eu bati à sua porta semana passada.

Draco percebeu o toque tímido em seu rosto, a mão áspera de Harry recolhia as lágrimas de sua face, os olhos verdes o olhando em aflição, ao seu lado.

- Eu sinto muito. – as palavras escaparam dos lábios do moreno se sabendo insuficientes.

- Você não faz idéia... – começou com raiva, mas um soluço impediu Draco de terminar a frase e o choro se descontrolou, a mão trêmula cobrindo a boca quando Harry o puxou contra ele, em um abraço inusitado.

Que Draco aceitou. Aquilo tudo doía demais, há tempo demais.

-:=:-

**NA: Ai, que dó.**

**E a verdade vem à tona, senhoras e senhores. O que acharam? :D**

**A fic RHR deu uma empacada e ontem eu tive um plot pra long Snarry que eu acho que sai antes, comofaz? :O**

**Sou inconstante, beijos.**

**E to postando cedinho hoje, primeiramente porque o dia vai ser um caos e eu nem sei que horas vou chegar em casa, mas espero que quando eu chegar, tenha um monte de reviews pra ler ; )**

**Estou quase conseguindo colocar as respostas em dia. Não é legal??? **

**Enfim... Beijos! E até quinta que vem – é, vou viajar de novo, cap vem mais cedo! Aê! Aê! Aê!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Draco acordou se sentindo confuso. Sua cabeça doía e ele estava em um lugar estranho. Sentou-se na cama macia notando que estava usando suas roupas de trabalho e olhou à volta. O quarto grande era claro, mesmo que com a luz do sol barrada pelas venezianas, havia poucos móveis e quase nenhuma decoração.

O loiro se levantou, encontrando sua varinha sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, e desamassou as vestes. Como previra, uma das portas no aposento levava a um banheiro. Seu reflexo no espelho mostrava um rosto cansado com os olhos inchados. Ele se lavou, deixando as lembranças da noite anterior fluírem junto com a água.

Sua vontade era esgoelar Potter com as próprias mãos, e somente a consciência de que isso não ajudaria em nada a reaver seu filho o impedia de procurá-lo naquele mesmo momento com esse fim.

Desceu as escadas já familiares devagar e encarou o moreno que estava deitado no sofá, parecendo adormecido. Sirius dormia calmamente deitado de bruços em seu peito e as mãos de Harry pareciam grandes demais sobre o corpinho do bebê. Quando o loiro atingiu a sala, os olhos verdes se abriram, acompanhando-o pegar suas coisas perto da porta.

- Você vai voltar? – Harry perguntou com a voz sonolenta.

- Meu filho está aqui, não está, Potter? – Draco saiu, batendo a porta com força.

Na entrada da casa, antes de aparatar, Draco pôde ver Granger chegando.

- Harry? – ela perguntou, entrando na casa com cuidado.

O moreno se sentava no sofá, esticando a coluna enquanto embalava um Sirius que havia acordado assustado com o barulho.

- O Malfoy dormiu aqui? – ela perguntou, surpresa, tirando a criança dos braços do amigo para ele poder se recompor do sono.

- Dormiu. – ele disse, bocejando – Para falar a verdade, nem sei se ele dormiu ou desmaiou. Eu não devia ter feito, Mione, ele simplesmente não estava pronto.

- Ele te contou, Harry? – o garoto confirmou com a cabeça, indo para a cozinha preparar um café com urgência – Tudo? Então é verdade? – ela perguntou, assustada.

- O exame estava certo. É verdade. E, por favor, não me pergunte mais nada que eu não vou responder enquanto não conseguir conversar com ele direito. Sem _veritaserum_.

- Eu posso pelo menos saber quem é o outro pai do Sirius? Suponho que ele não fez isso sozinho. – ela perguntou, séria.

Harry parou o que fazia, seu olhar perdido em meio aos utensílios em cima da mesa. Ele fechou os olhos com força e fez um gesto com a cabeça, como quem tenta afastar algo ruim.

- Harry, eu não acredito que você não vai usar isso no tribunal! É a sua chance de acabar com todas as oportunidades que ele possa vir a ter de tirar o Sirius de você.

- Eu não preciso disso. – ele se voltou, sério, para ela – E eu espero que você respeite a minha escolha.

- Ok. – ela respirou fundo – Mas você já cogitou a hipótese que vai chegar o dia em que você simplesmente não vai querer mais o Malfoy batendo na sua porta todos os dias para te obrigar a dividir o seu filho com ele? Um dia você vai se casar, Harry, e eu suponho que vá querer formar sua própria família, começando pelo Sirius. E o Malfoy não faz parte disso.

- Hermione... – Harry suspirou, sentando em uma cadeira – A noite foi difícil, eu estou cansado e preciso desesperadamente ficar um pouco sozinho e pensar sobre tudo isso.

- Eu já entendi. Eu só trouxe a correspondência do orfanato para você, tem uns papéis que você precisa assinar.

- Ok, eu levo de volta mais tarde tudo pronto. Preciso mesmo ir lá, desde que isso começou eu abandonei o orfanato um pouco.

Hermione deixou a pasta em cima da mesa e devolveu Sirius ao colo de Harry, se virando para sair, mas o toque quente em sua mão a fez parar.

- Mione, você quer ter filhos?

- Eu penso nisso sim, Harry. É claro que eu quero ter filhos. Um dia. Não agora. – ela respondeu, curiosa com a pergunta.

- Por que não agora?

- Eu acho 18 anos muito cedo para se ter um filho. Sei que incentivei você a adotar o Sirius – ela completou, ao vê-lo abrir a boca para argumentar -, mas é diferente de você gerar. O corpo sofre muitas modificações e, por mais que hoje em dia existam recursos para que não se pare de trabalhar, há um período que exige repouso e dedicação total à criança, e eu não sei se estaria disposta a isso agora. Nesse momento eu estou começando minha vida, quero trabalhar, quero estabilidade, quero ter um _futuro_ antes de ter um filho, entende?

O garoto concordou com a cabeça, sério, e ela se sentiu incentivada a continuar.

- Além disso, eu quero que seja com a pessoa certa. Não é que eu não goste do Ron. O que a gente está vivendo é legal e pode durar, mas ele ainda é muito imaturo, e eu sei que vou precisar de alguém do meu lado não só para formar uma família, mas também como apoio durante todo o processo.

- Mas e se... Se acontecesse um acidente, um imprevisto ou algum tipo de violência, não que eu deseje isso para você, de forma alguma, mas pode acontecer. Se você ficasse grávida de forma repentina e contra a sua vontade, você levaria até o fim? Considerando tudo isso, a pessoa errada, a hora errada, o que seria imposto ao seu corpo e à sua vida, a responsabilidade. – Harry perguntou com algum receio.

- Eu não sei, Harry. – ela refletiu por algum tempo – Se você me perguntasse se eu sou a favor do aborto, eu acho que eu diria que não, em geral. Mas estar nessa situação é algo extremamente diferente. Eu realmente não sei o que eu faria.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, mordendo o canto do dedo e voltando sua atenção para o café. Ela se sentiu dispensada e decidiu deixá-lo com seus pensamentos.

**o0o**

Draco tocou a campainha e assim que Harry abriu a porta não esperou convite para entrar, o empurrou e subiu direto para o segundo andar, no quarto de Sirius.

- Boa noite. – ouviu o cumprimento baixo quando passou, mas não respondeu. Potter não ouviria mais nenhuma palavra de sua boca no que dependesse de sua vontade.

Sirius estava acordado, e Draco sorriu ao vê-lo. Harry, aparentemente, estava se preparando para amamentá-lo quando chegou. O loiro assumiu essa função espontaneamente, pegando a mamadeira pronta ao lado do berço e testando sua temperatura na própria mão antes de oferecê-la ao filho.

Ter direito a momentos como esse, ficar sentado na poltrona do quarto, alimentando o bebê em seu colo, era raro, mas a essa altura ele não se questionava se havia um "valer a pena". Suportar Potter, suas excentricidades, sua presença e sua hostilidade, não era o que ia afastá-lo de seu filho. Poderiam ser momentos raros, mas eram seus, e ninguém ia tirar isso dele.

Depois de alimentado, Draco deu banho e trocou o filho, colocando-o, já adormecido, de volta no berço para que ficasse mais confortável. Puxou a poltrona mais para perto e se sentou, observando-o dormir. Não havia percebido o quanto estava cansado até aquele momento, mas ficaria ali mais um tempo. O tempo que lhe fosse permitido.

Draco ergueu a cabeça assustado quando Harry entrou no quarto, só então percebendo que cochilara. O moreno estendeu um prato de comida para ele e recebeu um olhar descrente e hostil de volta.

- Vamos, você não precisa falar comigo, mas precisa comer. Não é como se estivesse envenenada.

O loiro tirou a varinha do bolso e fez alguns testes na comida antes de aceitá-la. Harry riu e se sentou na outra poltrona do quarto, de frente para o loiro.

- Eu queria conversar com você.

Os olhos cinzas o fitaram por alguns segundos e voltaram para o prato em silêncio.

- Olha, eu sei que agi errado com você ontem e, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, eu vejo que realmente não devia ter feito aquilo.

- Não aconteceu nada, Potter, e a única conseqüência, infelizmente, da sua idiotisse é que eu estou te ignorando. Você deveria se conformar com isso e me deixar em paz. – Draco disse, ríspido, deixando o prato vazio de lado.

- Ok, eu não esperava menos, para falar a verdade, mas você podia, no lugar de me ignorar, tentar me ajudar a entender tudo o que me disse ontem. O interesse é seu.

- A verdade é complexa demais para a sua capacidade cerebral, Potter? O que você quer? Que eu faça desenhos?

- Me fala do Snape. – Harry pediu, sério.

Draco o olhou por algum tempo, analisando-o, antes de responder friamente.

- Severus e eu não tivemos nada além de uma transa técnica com objetivo pré-definido. Foi minha primeira e última vez e eu não gozei. O que mais você quer saber?

Harry balbuciou por um momento, visivelmente embaraçado, antes de voltar a questioná-lo.

- Ele não significava nada para você? Ele não fez nada para te proteger?

- Ele era amigo da família, Potter. Companheiro do meu pai durante a primeira guerra, como você deve supor, costumava freqüentar minha casa. Eu estava acostumado a tê-lo por perto e você sabe que tínhamos afinidades, enquanto professor e aluno. Sim, nos últimos dois anos ele esteve irritantemente protetor e atento a tudo o que eu fazia, e isso nem sempre era bem vindo, porque eu sabia que era ou por ordem do Lord, ou por ordem de Dumbledore. Agora, ele evitou que eu quebrasse minha alma, evitou que eu fosse muito castigado quando falhei e evitou que um homem me virasse do avesso e me largasse sangrando em uma cama com um filho na barriga. Então, de certa forma, acho que tenho algo a agradecer a ele. – Draco respondeu, amargo.

- E depois? Havia uma guerra e você estava esperando um filho dele, querendo ou não. Ele não fez mais nada por você?

- Seu romantismo me encanta, Potter. – Draco, riu, irônico – Ele me monitorou, garantindo que eu e o bebê estivéssemos saudáveis, como era a função dele designada pelo Lord. Não havia exatamente espaço para atenção e mimos, como você mesmo disse, estávamos no meio de uma guerra e não éramos exatamente um casal. Ele só... continuou fazendo o que podia, enquanto ele pôde. – a voz do loiro tinha um tom de tristeza na última frase.

- Eu o vi morrer. – Harry disse baixo, uma nota de pesar em sua voz – Não foi uma morte bonita, eu nunca desejei isso para ele.

- Eu sempre pensei que vocês se odiassem. – Draco o observou, atento.

- Eu também. – Harry sorriu, triste – Mas não sei dizer até que ponto isso foi real. Hoje eu acho que na verdade o admiro. Ele foi um grande homem e fez muito por mim também, à sua maneira.

- Então o fato do Sirius ser filho dele não te incomoda? – Draco perguntou, curioso.

- De forma alguma. Acho que é algo de que ele possa a vir se orgulhar um dia. Independente de ele ficar comigo ou não, eu gostaria de contar para ele quem foi Severus Snape, quando ele puder entender.

Os dois continuaram se olhando, mergulhados em um silêncio quase cúmplice, que Harry quebrou após um tempo.

- Você nunca me disse nada sobre o nome.

- Como? – Draco perguntou, confuso com a mudança de assunto.

- Sirius.

- Ah. – o loiro sorriu, triste – Bem, não é o nome que eu sonhei para um filho meu, mas ele já estava registrado, não é como se eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa a respeito. Ao menos é o nome de um Black, tem sua honra. Já não me irrita mais cada vez que eu escuto.

- Você tinha pensado em que nome?

- Eu não tinha escolhido. – Draco o olhou atento, e deu de ombros – Eu estava tenso demais o tempo todo para pensar nesse tipo de detalhe, e não tinha com quem discutir, acabou passando. Sirius não é tão ruim, mesmo. Mas eu gostaria que ele tivesse meu sobrenome.

- A gente vê isso depois do julgamento. – Harry disse, se levantando e caminhando até o berço para olhar o filho.

- Potter. – Draco quebrou o silêncio dessa vez, chamando os olhos verdes para ele – Por que tivemos essa conversa?

Harry deu de ombros, sorrindo.

- Reciprocidade?

-:=:-

**NA: Bah, eu estou cansada, com sono, querendo um banho pelo amor de deus e ainda tenho que arrumar malas e ficar acordada até as quatro da manhã pra não perder o ônibus.**

**Culpem o meu mau humor pela NA indecente, mas tenham em mente que, se eu postei, é porque eu amo muito vocês.**

**Beijos e comentem!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

- Boa noite, Harry.

- Boa noite, Draco.

Era assim todo dia. Logo depois de sair do trabalho no Ministério, Draco aparatava direto na casa de Harry. Em geral ele chegava a tempo de amamentar e dar banho em Sirius antes de colocá-lo para dormir, os dois então jantavam juntos e ficavam conversando enquanto aproveitavam a presença da criança. Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer quando, exatamente, começaram a se sentir confortáveis com essa rotina, ou quando seus primeiros nomes se tornaram casuais.

Draco acabou dormindo sem querer na casa de Harry mais duas vezes naquelas três semanas, vencido pelo cansaço. Harry o levava para sua cama e acabava no sofá, mas nunca comentou nada, mesmo que o loiro parecesse embaraçado no dia seguinte. Tê-lo por perto começou a soar para Harry não só confortável, representando mais uma referência para Sirius além dele mesmo, como também familiar, tanto que quando precisou sair com Ron e Mione para resolver uma urgência no orfanato, a primeira opção foi deixar Sirius na Mansão, o que pareceu surpreender o loiro. E até Hermione riu quando eles tiveram uma "patética discussão de casal" na saída do pediatra quando Sirius teve uma febre.

E tudo isso soava muito bem para Harry.

Até o dia do julgamento.

A sessão reservada em uma sala pequena no ministério contou somente com a presença do juiz, os dois advogados, Harry, Draco e algumas poucas testemunhas. Sirius havia ficado sob os cuidados de Marie, na casa de Harry. Foi rápido e previsível: apesar da paternidade biológica e do emprego recém-adquirido, o juiz decidiu que Draco não tinha condições de provir à criança as condições mínimas de segurança e bem estar.

O loiro não se mostrou abalado, conversou por um tempo com o advogado após a audiência, analisando as possibilidades de recorrer à decisão, e cumprimentou friamente Harry, Ron e Hermione na saída do tribunal, se retirando rapidamente.

Os três, por sua vez, consideraram que tinham muito o que comemorar, indo dali direto para o Caldeirão Furado, de onde só saíram já em meio à madrugada, após muito riso, algumas rodadas de cerveja amanteigada, o pedido de casamento de Ron para Hermione e muitos planos para o futuro.

Harry ainda sorria quando aparatou em frente a sua casa, caminhando entre as pedras do jardim para abrir a porta.

- Marie, ainda está acordada? – chamou, baixinho, pendurando o casaco no armário de entrada.

- Senhor Potter, me desculpe, mas eu não sabia o que fazer. Ele disse que tinha sua autorização e...

- Tudo bem, Marie. Pode ir. – Harry a dispensou quando seus olhos captaram ao que ela se referia.

Na poltrona da sala, Draco estava sentado com Sirius dormindo contra seu peito. As pernas encolhidas contra o corpo sobre o acento, a cabeça caída contra o encosto, os olhos perdidos em algum ponto do chão, apagados, as mãos acariciando levemente os cabelos do bebê. Era uma cena que emanava pura tristeza.

Harry fechou a porta, não sabendo como começar uma abordagem.

- Achei que não tinha te autorizado a vê-lo sem a minha presença, Draco.

Os olhos cinza piscaram, cansados, e Draco se moveu, se levantando devagar.

- Não se dê ao trabalho, Harry, eu já estou de saída. – sua voz soava estranhamente rouca enquanto ele acomodava o filho sobre uma colcha em cima da mesma poltrona, beijando-o demoradamente, com pesar.

- Você vai voltar amanhã? – Harry perguntou, preocupado com o estado do outro enquanto Draco vestia a própria capa.

- Não, eu não vou mais voltar. – respondeu, baixo.

- Draco, eu disse que tudo bem se você...

- Eu não quero. – ele disse, ríspido – Você deveria ouvir o juiz, ou Granger, ou qualquer um e me afastar de vez do Sirius. Eu não preciso das suas migalhas, Potter.

- Draco, você está abrindo mão do seu filho? – Harry retrucou, indignado.

- E quando ele foi meu? Ele foi gerado pertencendo ao Lord das Trevas! Aquela marca na pele dele é a maior prova disso! E a partir do momento que aquele miserável arrancou ele do meu corpo, eu o perdi! Quando ele é meu? Quando ele me olha antes de dormir se aconchegando no meu peito e eu penso que ele sabe quem eu sou? Ele nunca vai saber quem eu sou, Harry! Eu vou ser só um nome, só uma visita, uma pessoa a mais à margem da vida dele. É _você_ quem vai dizer para ele o que é certo e errado! Eu posso ter sido quem sentiu ele chutando por nove meses, mas é você quem vai ver os primeiros passos dele, as primeiras palavras! É você que ele vai chamar de pai e te contar toda noite o que aconteceu de importante no dia dele! É pela sua boca que ele vai saber quem eu sou!

- O seu advogado...

- Ele me disse que eu não tenho chances contra o _Salvador_! Nem hoje, nem daqui dez anos, nem nunca!

- Eu não queria que isso fosse uma disputa, Draco. Ele é importante demais para mim para eu conseguir ficar longe dele, mas eu não queria te tirar seu filho. Eu não teria aberto minha casa e minha vida para você se eu quisesse que fosse assim.

- Isso sempre foi uma disputa, Harry. E mais uma vez você ganhou. – havia rancor na voz do loiro e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto – Eu não vou esperar meu filho crescer o suficiente para questionar quem eu sou ou você arrumar uma mulherzinha qualquer para me colocar para fora da sua casa. Eu prefiro sair agora da vida dos dois, enquanto eu ainda acho que posso, com alguma dignidade e alguma lembrança.

Harry o segurou pelos ombros com força, impedindo-o de se virar para porta, e Draco o encarou, resoluto.

- E se eu não quiser que você saia? E se eu achar que sua presença é fundamental para o Sirius tanto quanto a minha e fizer questão de dividir isso com você? E se eu te disser que você também se tornou importante para mim o suficiente para que eu não deixe ninguém me contrariar quando eu digo que quero que você entre de vez na minha vida?

- Harry... O que você...

Mas Draco não pôde completar a frase quando os lábios de Harry pousaram sobre os seus em um beijo rápido e quente. Ele olhou para o moreno, assustado, analisando o pedido mudo nos olhos verdes. A boca de Harry voltou a se aproximar da sua, entreaberta, e o moreno fechou os olhos, pousando sua testa contra a do loiro, lhe dando o direito de aceitar aquilo ou não. Draco sumiu com a distância entre eles, beijando-o de forma profunda. Harry o abraçou com força e as mãos do loiro subiram para seus ombros e cabelo, puxando-o para perto, aumentando a intensidade do beijo.

Até empurrá-lo com força, encarando-o com raiva.

- Potter, se você está fazendo isso por culpa ou algum outro sentimento grifinório patético, eu juro que...

Harry riu, voltando a beijá-lo de forma rápida quando o loiro se debateu em seus braços.

- Os únicos sentimentos patéticos que eu tenho agora são uma surpresa de saber que eu gosto tanto de você e ainda um certo desespero com a possibilidade de você ir embora. – ele voltou a abraçá-lo, pousando um beijo em seu pescoço antes de sussurrar no ouvido do outro – Fica comigo, Draco.

Draco inspirou fundo, fechando os olhos e se deixando abraçar. O calor confortável do corpo do outro contra o dele não o deixava pensar direito, e no fundo ele não queria realmente racionalizar tudo aquilo.

Era aliviante demais.

E conduzido por esse alívio, ele começou um novo beijo, que terminou com os dois deitados no sofá, onde ficaram entre carinhos até adormecerem abraçados, ambos voltados para o bebê que dormia logo ao lado.

-:=:-

**NA: Ai, que eu me derreto.**

**Cara, to em uma puta TPM essa semana. Assim, lastimável, sabe? Não me reconheço.**

**E para ajudar, protocolo meu trabalho de conclusão de curso segunda feira.**

**Ou seja...**

**Surto geral! /o\**

**Vocês que são felizes ai, só lendo fic...**

**Sejam legais e comentem, ok? Quando minha vida voltar ao normal, eu respondo, juro.**

**Beijos**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Draco despertou devagar, se sentindo confortável demais para realmente acordar. Sentia-se não só confortável, mas _bem_, de uma forma que não se lembrava de sentir há algum tempo, e isso mais do que justificava cinco minutos a mais de sono. Virou-se na posição em que estava e sentiu faltar superfície sob seu corpo subitamente, despertando repentinamente assustado.

Uma mão quente e forte o segurou pela cintura, puxando-o de volta para cima do sofá, e então tudo o que havia à frente de Draco era uma imensidão verde. Harry piscou, sonolento, e sorriu de leve ao ver o outro desperto. Mas tudo o que o loiro conseguia sentir era um grande assombro pela situação.

Era claro que se lembrava de ter aceitado o pedido de Harry na noite passada, e sabia que isso era parte do que o fazia se sentir tão bem naquela manhã. Mas era simplesmente estranho demais acordar abraçado a ele, tão perto.

Harry parecia não sentir estranhamento nenhum. O olhava de uma forma quase doce, e depositou um beijo leve sobre os lábios do loiro que o fez fechar os olhos novamente.

- Bom dia. – sussurrou, rouco.

Draco sorriu, preguiçoso, passando devagar os dedos pelos cabelos negros. Precisava se acostumar logo com isso. O som baixo, como um resmungo agudo, fez Harry desviar os olhos dos seus e erguer um pouco o corpo.

- Sirius também acordou. – ele constatou, se levantando e pegando o bebê no colo.

- Eu cuido dele. Faz algo para a gente comer? Não jantei ontem...

Harry concordou com a cabeça, pondo a criança no colo do loiro e indo para o banheiro antes de seguir para a cozinha. Draco trocou o filho e o amamentou, depois fez a própria higiene e desceu com o bebê na cestinha para tomar o café da manhã com Harry.

- Estou atrasado. Preciso passar na Mansão para trocar de roupa antes de ir para o trabalho. Posso voltar hoje à noite? – perguntou, automaticamente.

- Claro. – Harry o olhou com atenção, sério – Você não precisa mais pedir, Draco.

O loiro o fitou, concordando com a cabeça. Comeu rápido, pegou suas coisas de forma automática, e abriu a porta, mas a mão de Harry em seu ombro o fez parar, o olhando questionador. Harry sorriu e o prensou com o próprio corpo contra a porta, dando início a um beijo longo. Draco soltou a maleta e a capa no chão, o abraçando e se deixando levar pelas sensações de contato com o outro. Quando Harry se afastou, ainda estava com os olhos fechados.

- Quando voltar hoje à noite, traz uma troca de roupa, assim não precisa sair correndo na manhã seguinte. – disse com malícia, abrindo a porta para o loiro sair.

**o0o**

- O que, exatamente, você quer dizer com "Draco e eu estamos juntos"? – Ron balançou a cabeça, parecendo confuso, antes de voltar a encarar Harry.

Harry levantou os olhos do documento que lia sobre a mesa da administração do orfanato para olhar melhor o amigo.

- Estamos juntos, ora. Como você e a Hermione, só que só há um dia, e não a vida inteira. – ele voltou a ler, assinando o papel antes de passar para outro, na pilha que havia a sua frente.

- Eu diria que a vida inteira. – Ron remendou, contrariado – Você já esqueceu tudo o que ele te fez por todos esses anos?

Harry pensou por um momento antes de responder.

- Bem, para falar a verdade, as coisas estão acontecendo. Acho que nem eu nem o Draco estamos pensando muito sobre... tudo. Mas, para ser sincero, Ron, vendo por esse ponto, entre "tudo o que ele me fez nesses anos", acho que posso achar motivos para querer ficar com ele também.

Ron rodou os olhos, se afastando do amigo.

- E você já pensou no que realmente significa estarem juntos, Harry? Há mais em jogo do que você gostar dele e ele de você. Tem uma criança no meio, que é de interesse em comum.

- O que você quer dizer, Mione? Achei que ficarmos juntos só significa um ganho ao Sirius.

- Sim, e até que ponto não é isso que importa para você? E até que ponto ele não está fazendo isso só para ficar com o filho, Harry? "As coisas estão acontecendo", mas estão acontecendo _por quê_? – ela perguntou, séria.

- Porque eu gosto dele. Porque eu não quero que ele se afaste de mim ou do Sirius. Porque eu acho que ele é importante, sim, para o Sirius, mas para mim, de alguma forma, também.

- E o quanto isso é recíproco? – ela retrucou, fitando o amigo.

Harry não respondeu.

**o0o**

Draco chegou do trabalho e encontrou a porta da casa de Harry aberta. Um elfo servia o jantar na sala e o loiro seguiu direto para o segundo andar, onde encontrou o moreno dando banho em Sirius.

- Oi. – cumprimentou, aceitando o beijo de Harry antes de lavar as mãos para ajudá-lo.

- Tudo bem? – o moreno perguntou, o olhando atento.

- Sim. Dia cheio. E você?

- Bem. Fiquei o dia todo no orfanato hoje.

Draco concordou com a cabeça. Os dois conversaram mais um pouco sobre amenidades enquanto colocavam o filho para dormir e jantavam. O loiro voltou para a Mansão naquela noite, mesmo com a insistência de Harry para que ficasse, alegando cansaço. Mas passou lá na manhã seguinte, antes de ir trabalhar.

Os dias seguiam a mesma rotina desde que haviam encontrado aquela paz morna. Sirius ainda era o centro das atenções e preocupações de ambos, e por mais que dormisse praticamente o tempo todo, cuidar dele era a principal atividade deles. Juntos.

Draco passou, de forma quase automática, a ficar mais na casa de Harry. Eventualmente, algumas roupas e objetos pessoais seus foram parar lá, e logo ele se acostumou a acordar abraçado pelo moreno, mesmo que a relação não evoluísse muito além dos beijos cotidianos e dos abraços carinhosos que cobriam todos os silêncios entre eles.

Ron e Mione fatalmente se encontravam com Draco em visitas ocasionais ao moreno. Granger ainda tinha alguma iniciativa de conversa com ele, normalmente sobre a situação no ministério. Weasley no máximo o cumprimentava. Em geral, o loiro ficava o suficiente para ser educado, pegando Sirius assim que possível e se retirando para outro aposento.

Nessas ocasiões – e em outras, não nomeáveis -, Draco quase podia sentir os olhos verdes, atentos, sobre ele. Mas não se importava, realmente. Potter que começara com aquela relação, ele o conhecia minimamente, não era como se ele devesse esperar algo diferente.

Mas foi quando os olhares pararam que Draco se incomodou.

Os olhos verdes já não o seguiam mais. Ele já não acordava mais sendo abraçado e já não havia mais beijos para recepcioná-lo quando chegava à casa de Harry.

Em momento algum discutiram. Em momento algum Harry falou nada. Ele continuava deixando a porta aberta para quando Draco chegava e o jantar estava sempre servido à mesa da sala. Os dois ainda cuidavam juntos do bebê e tinham as curtas conversas ocasionais.

Mas não havia mais os toques raros ou os sorrisos quentes.

E Draco começou a sentir falta de _alguma coisa_. E isso o incomodou.

Porque ele não pediu por isso. Não pediu pelos beijos e pelo carinho. Não pediu para que Harry abrisse sua casa para ele. Não pediu que dormissem abraçados todos os dias.

Não pediu por carinho e atenção e não pediu por aquele relacionamento. Ele nunca quis aquilo.

Ou quis?

Se não quis, por que sentia falta? Por que tinha aceitado tudo aquilo? Por que tinha se habituado e deixado chegar àquele ponto?

Que ponto?

O ponto em que se importava com o dia em que Harry não o receberia mais, quando tudo tivesse realmente se perdido.

E Sirius não tinha nada a ver com esse medo.

**o0o**

Naquela noite, Draco chegou e a porta estava trancada. E isso foi o suficiente.

O punho esmurrou a superfície de madeira com força, ignorando a campainha.

- POTTER!

Harry destrancou e encarou o loiro pelo vão, a expressão não demonstrando mais do que surpresa contida.

- Boa noite, Mal...

Mas o loiro não deixou que ele terminasse a frase. O empurrou com força para dentro da casa, prensando-o contra a parede com o próprio corpo, segurando seu maxilar com uma mão, a outra pressionando seu peito. Ignorou os olhos verdes espantados quando tomou sua boca. Não havia nada de delicado no beijo, as línguas se jogavam uma contra a outra e ele devorava a boca alheia com ânsia. Quando o ar faltou, se colocou a mordiscar os lábios do moreno, sentindo gosto de sangue em sua própria boca. Encaixou um joelho entre as pernas de Harry e o ouviu ofegar antes de voltar a beijá-lo com a mesma violência.

Quando o moreno pareceu voltar a si, Draco sentiu mãos frias correrem pela sua cintura por baixo da camisa, antes que esta fosse rasgada, dando acesso ao outro ao seu peito. Parou, encarando-o, ofegante.

Harry sorria.

- Achei que nunca fosse fazer isso. – disse, e recebeu como resposta um sorriso malicioso do loiro, que puxou a blusa do moreno pela cabeça, colando seus corpos e recomeçando o beijo, agora retribuído na mesma intensidade.

Entrementes, o elfo fechou a porta, pegando um Sirius adormecido na sala e o levando em silêncio para o quarto do bebê. Não que seu mestre estivesse em condições de perceber qualquer coisa. Nesse momento, ele estava mais ocupado em pressionar o quadril de Draco contra o seu, fazendo-o romper o beijo, voltando o rosto para morder o pescoço de Harry com força, fazendo-o gemer em protesto, apertando mais seu corpo contra o dele.

Draco o puxou pelos cabelos, afastando sua boca da dele, e o encarou, firme. Os olhos verdes semicerrados brilhavam escuros, a boca vermelha ferida entreaberta, ofegante, o corpo suado tremendo levemente, as mãos ainda pressionando seu quadril para que eles não se afastassem.

Desejo.

Harry Potter o queria, aquilo estava desenhado ali, na sua frente. De forma ainda mais óbvia pressionando-o contra sua coxa, e era evidente que seu corpo inteiro respondia àquilo da mesma forma, com a mesma pressão, a mesma respiração alterada, o mesmo suor.

Ele o queria. Tanto, como nunca se permitiu querer alguém.

Harry se soltou com um gesto brusco, voltando a beijá-lo, mas de forma rápida. E Draco entendeu que talvez o moreno estivesse cansado de não ter respostas, e por mais que quisesse, aquele era o momento de Draco.

Tomou a boca do outro com sede, sentindo seu gosto, engolindo seus gemidos conforme começou a atritar seus quadris antes de afastá-lo. A mão correndo suave pelo peito do moreno até a braguilha da sua calça, abrindo-a e tocando-o. Harry ofegou e voltou a beijá-lo de forma descoordenada, movendo o quadril contra sua mão. Draco moveu as próprias pernas enroscadas à de Harry a fim de desequilibrá-lo, caindo embolados no chão, mas sem realmente se importar.

Harry quebrou o beijo, deixando a cabeça cair contra o chão, ofegando enquanto Draco se sentou sobre seu quadril, retomando o movimento com uma mão. Os olhos verdes tentavam se manter abertos para ver o loiro abrindo a própria calça e se tocar de forma provocante.

Draco se inclinou sobre ele, lambendo seu peito e sugando um dos mamilos, fazendo-o virar a cabeça e gemer descontrolado ao tomar o corpo dos dois entre os dedos, tocando-os ao mesmo tempo. O loiro também ofegava, beijando seus ombros e pescoço, deixando uma trilha de marcas de chupões e mordidas que ele já não conseguia medir a força que punha, perdido em meio às sensações.

Harry apertou sua bunda com força e Draco os soltou, usando as mãos para se apoiar, se abaixando mais sobre o outro e movendo seu quadril com força, atritando o corpo dos dois, rápido. O moreno impulsionou o quadril mais contra o dele, inclinando o corpo, o puxando pelos cabelos para um beijo quando seu corpo todo tremeu, sentindo o loiro gemer descontrolado contra sua boca antes de relaxar sobre ele, trêmulo.

- Merlin, isso foi bom. – Draco resmungou em um suspiro, descansando a cabeça contra o ombro de Harry, que riu, acariciando os fios loiros suados.

- Eu nunca tive nada parecido. – Harry comentou com um certo pesar.

Draco se voltou para encará-lo, surpreso, mas voltou a deitar em seguida.

- Acho que podemos fazer mais agora. – comentou com malícia, e adicionou, mais baixo e sério – Mais coisas.

Harry beijou sua testa e desceu os lábios para sua boca, um beijo cheio de desejo, mas sem a fúria de momentos atrás. Suas mãos passearam pelo corpo do outro até encontrar a calça semi-vestida. A empurrou, ajudando-o a se livrar do resto de suas roupas com os pés, e fez o mesmo com a sua. Os dois se olharam por um momento, se acariciando, conhecendo o corpo um do outro, se beijando, abraçados.

Harry se sentou, as costas apoiadas na parede, o loiro se sentou a sua frente, encostado a ele, as pernas dos dois entrelaçadas em volta dos corpos. Se beijaram mais um pouco, a excitação presente, mas o desejo aplacado há pouco. O moreno puxou sua calça caída ali perto e pegou a varinha, acendendo a lareira de longe, de forma que o calor e a luz amena os envolveram. Draco tirou a varinha das mãos do outro, a usando para convocar a garrafa de vinho de sobre a mesa, servindo duas taças.

O moreno bebeu um gole e pousou a taça ao lado, puxando o outro mais para perto, depositando beijos molhados em seu pescoço, para depois lamber o mesmo lugar, misturando o gosto do loiro ao da bebida, e desceu a boca, sugando seu mamilo, o ouvindo gemer baixinho. Draco o puxou pelos cabelos para um beijo com gosto de vinho, e se deixou se abraçado, respirando contra o pescoço do outro.

- Eu gosto do seu cheiro. – comentou.

- Você só percebeu isso agora? – Harry perguntou com uma nota de reprovação na voz. Draco se afastou.

- Olha, eu também sinto muito por isso, ok?

Harry sorriu com malícia.

- Então me compense. – resmungou, puxando o outro mais para perto, seus corpos totalmente em contato, voltando a beijá-lo.

- E o que você quer que eu faça? – Draco sussurrou contra seus lábios – Do que você gosta, Harry Potter?

Harry fechou os olhos e sorriu.

- De você. – disse, baixinho, e continuou frente ao sorriso tímido do loiro – Da pessoa que mais conseguiu me surpreender todos esses anos. Do único que não me vê como herói e não quer me ver morto. Da pessoa que confiou em mim para mentir por mim, confiou para que eu te salvasse e confiou para me pedir ajuda quando não tinha mais nada. – Harry olhou nos olhos de Draco - Que me confiou seu filho. E acaba de me confiar seu corpo.

- Harry... – a voz de Draco falhou e Harry relaxou contra a parede, se afastando minimamente, sorrindo.

Acariciou de leve o ventre do loiro, as finas cicatrizes que ele mesmo provocara anos antes e uma cicatriz um pouco maior e mais funda, horizontal, perto do púbis. Olhou sério para Draco, que o encarava com receio.

- Eu não vou te machucar. – ele acariciou seu rosto quando o loiro fechou os olhos, triste – Nunca mais, Draco.

-:=:-

**NA: Olá, pessoas.**

**Ai, dia calmo, postando fic em plena tarde... To até felizinha.**

**Ainda não tive tempo de responder às reviews, me desculpem, mas leio todas. Muitas pessoas estão comentando sem logar, por favor, deixem alguma forma de contato, tem coisas que eu gostaria de responder.**

**Por enquanto um "obrigada" em geral. Não me abandonem. Fico feliz que estejam gostando ^^ **

**Sobre alguns comentários que recebi sobre a relação dos dois ser muito rápida ou um tanto inusitada, bem, quando eu escrevi Merus eu estava em um clima entre **_**Moitié**_** e **_**Frio**_**, algo do tipo que, para mim, os dois não se amam ou não sabem que se amam ou não acreditam que sejam capazes de se amarem – amor é para os fracos XD -, mas eles **_**sentem**_** algo um pelo outro, que envolve carinho, preocupação, cuidado, tesão, essas coisas. E são capazes de conviver muito bem levando isso em conta. **

**E, nesse contexto, o Harry não é uma pessoa que pára para pensar no assunto - e o "está acontecendo" dele nesse capítulo fala um pouco sobre isso -, e o Draco tem mais o que fazer do que parar e considerar a hipótese. Então, vocês também, deixem acontecer e continuem lendo, tendo isso em mente.**

**Para reivindicações, passeatas, protestos e considerações, favor encaminhar o protocolo de requisição ao setor responsável com o formulário devidamente preenchido, carimbado e com firma reconhecida – clicando no botãozinho escrito em verde ai embaixo XD**

**Beijos, amores!**

**Ah! E nessa semana eu viajo, então tem atualização mais cedo!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Os olhos azuis de Lucius Malfoy encaravam a porta trancada a sua frente. Narcissa estava sentada em uma cadeira no canto da sala, a pose ereta com as pernas cruzadas, séria e compenetrada. Ela não demonstrava, mas ele sabia que ela estava ansiosa.

Alguma coisa havia acontecido a Draco. Diferentemente das outras vezes que ele viera visitá-los, agora eles teriam uma sala privada, onde poderiam ficar a sós e estabelecer contato. Isso simplesmente não era permitido ali. Lucius também havia recebido uma mensagem de seu advogado avisando que o caso dele e de Narcissa seriam revistos pela corte em breve.

Havia alguém _muito_ influente intercedendo por eles.

A pesada porta de ferro da sala estéril se abriu com um estrondo e dois aurores entraram com as varinhas apontadas para eles, se posicionando de forma a deixar a passagem aberta. Narcissa se levantou ao ver Draco entrar com um bebê nos braços. E atrás dele, Harry Potter.

- Podem se retirar. – informou aos aurores, que saíram, trancando a porta.

- Boa tarde, senhor Potter. – Narcissa cumprimentou o visitante, se levantando e se aproximando de Draco, se dirigindo a ele em voz mais baixa – Vejo que teve que se valer do meu segredo, não, querido?

- Na verdade, não foi preciso, mãe. – Draco respondeu, sorrindo, meio envergonhado, oferecendo o bebê para a mãe – Este é Sirius, meu filho, que Harry adotou.

- Como? – Lucius perguntou, baixo, fitando o filho e depois Potter, parado próximo à porta ainda.

- Potter tem um orfanato. Clement enviou meu filho para lá, quando eu descobri, Potter já o havia adotado legalmente.

- E agora? – a voz do patriarca era quase tão cortante quando seu olhar em direção ao moreno.

- E agora somos uma família, senhor Malfoy. – Harry respondeu, firme.

Todos os olhos caíram sobre Draco, pesadamente.

- Bem, eu não definiria dessa forma, mas é basicamente isso.

Houve um momento de o silêncio em que o frio e o vazio da sala pareceram envolver a todos, até que Narcissa se afastou, embalando o bebê no colo enquanto cantarolava algo.

- Então seu filho tem o nome de um Black. – disse, sorrindo, chamando Draco para perto quando voltou a se sentar, examinando o bebê.

Os dois começaram a conversar em voz baixa, mas Harry podia ver que Draco estava bem, seu rosto estava claro e ele parecia calmo. No fundo, não fora tão difícil. Se não fosse o fato de Lucius Malfoy continuar o encarando como se ele fosse uma ameaça em potencial. Mas logo ele também se aproximou do filho, perguntando algo em voz baixa, ao que Draco confirmou com a cabeça, olhando de relance para Harry.

O moreno sorriu, leve, e bateu na porta, pedindo para sair. Deixaria os três a vontade.

**o0o**

Harry olhou o filho com carinho e sorriu. Sirius estava com 15 semanas, quase quatro meses, e era impossível não amá-lo a cada dia mais. Fosse ao ver as lagriminhas sentidas que corriam pelo rostinho quando algo o assustava, fosse quando ele passava horas mordendo as próprias mãos, encantado com a música no rádio da cozinha, fosse com os olhos cinzas seguindo Harry ou Draco pela casa, atento. Ele era tão pequeno e tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo tão inteligente e presente, que Harry simplesmente não poderia definir o que o filho significava para ele.

Draco estava sentado ao lado da colcha estendida no chão da sala, fazendo os pequenos chocalhos flutuarem sobre Sirius, que acompanhava tudo esticando as mãozinhas e dando gritinhos com o som. O orgulho e o carinho também eram evidentes em seu rosto, e Harry sabia agora que, independentemente do que acontecesse com a relação dos dois, nunca poderia separá-los.

Mesmo depois de dois meses juntos, Harry não saberia definir sua relação com Draco. Era algo mais íntimo que um namoro, mas ao mesmo tempo frágil demais. O loiro já praticamente morava em sua casa, e eles haviam aprendido, finalmente, a conversar. Draco o olhava, e isso era algo que fazia Harry se sentir estranhamente bem, tendo os olhos cinzas registrando cada movimento seu enquanto estudava os processos do orfanato, preparava o jantar ou trocava Sirius. De certa forma, Harry sentia que com isso Draco poderia conhecê-lo ou admirá-lo em algum momento, além das conversas e do sexo.

Não havia _efetivamente_ sexo ainda, mas não é como se estivesse reclamando. Eles estavam se saindo bem, à sua maneira. Primeiro veio a exploração mútua, conhecer o corpo do outro em cada detalhe, ver suas reações, saber o que agradava ou não, onde era mais sensível, onde machucava, se tocar mutuamente e observar o rosto do outro se contorcer de prazer. E então, quando havia intimidade o suficiente, surgiu a felação, e o moreno nunca imaginaria que sentir o gosto de outro homem poderia ser algo tão prazeroso.

Harry já estivera mais inseguro com sua inexperiência na área, mas com toda exploração que já pudera fazer, com ajuda de Draco, sabia que poderia. Poderia não machucá-lo, poderia lhe dar prazer pela primeira vez com aquilo, poderia se sentir o homem mais feliz do mundo.

Só precisava de um sinal.

E, pelo visto, Draco esperava por isso também.

Sirius ignorou os chocalhos, olhando fixamente para Draco. Olhos cinzas presos a olhos cinzas durante segundos indefiníveis. E então sorriu. Da forma mais simples e pura que uma criança poderia sorrir. E um sorriso emocionado surgiu da mesma forma no rosto de Draco, que se curvou para beijar o filho.

Harry observava a cena sentado no chão de frente ao loiro, sorrindo também. E quando Draco se endireitou, buscando a varinha para retomar a brincadeira, encontrou os olhos verdes fixos sobre ele.

- O que foi?

- Eu nunca tinha te visto sorrir assim. – Harry constatou – Você fica lindo.

Draco sorriu, sem jeito, arrumando os cabelos para longe dos olhos, e hesitou por um momento antes de chamar o elfo doméstico que trabalhava para Harry.

- Cuide de Sirius um pouco, ok? – disse, se levantando, puxando o moreno pela mão.

- Onde você está me levando? – Harry perguntou junto ao ouvido do outro, o abraçando enquanto subiam as escadas.

- Para a cama. – Draco sussurrou, sorrindo.

Quando atingiram o corredor, Harry o virou de frente para ele. Os olhos de Draco sorriam tanto quanto seus lábios quando o moreno acariciou seu rosto antes de beijá-lo. E não havia nada de inocente naquele beijo, havia o desejo que já haviam aprendido a identificar entre eles.

Harry o conduziu para dentro do quarto sem romper o beijo, fazendo-os tropeçar eventualmente, até caírem na cama, abraçados. Harry parou para olhá-lo, afastando os cabelos loiros do seu rosto, e sorriu.

Não havia mais palavras a serem ditas. Eles não precisavam de promessas, sabiam o que queriam e não poderia ser de outra forma.

Harry se levantou, chutando os sapatos para longe e tirando a camisa. Foi até a cômoda onde guardava as coisas do bebê e remexeu até achar um vidro de óleo aromatizado. Quando se voltou para a cama, porém, quase deixou o vidro cair no chão.

Draco estava sentado contra a cabeceira, já sem sapatos e sem camisa também. As pernas afastadas expunham a calça aberta, uma das mãos se tocando com veemência, a outra acariciando o próprio peito, os olhos fechados, os cabelos loiros caindo no rosto, mordendo levemente o lábio, fazendo os gemidos saírem baixinho.

Harry ofegou, se aproximando devagar da cama, engatinhando até ele, até estar entre suas pernas, tirando as mãos de Draco do caminho para fazer aquilo ele mesmo enquanto o beijava, engolindo seus gemidos.

Draco abriu a calça de Harry, abaixando-a até os joelhos, e deixou o corpo escorregar, se deitando sob Harry. O moreno puxou a roupa que ainda cobria parcialmente o quadril do loiro, se livrando das suas também, antes de se deitar sobre ele, beijando seu pescoço e ombros, descendo a boca pelo seu peito e ventre, alcançando a virilha.

Olhou o loiro entregue. Draco já estava excitado demais, Harry não queria ir tão rápido. Voltou a se deitar sobre ele, tomando sua boca uma última vez, diminuindo o ritmo antes de alcançar o vidro de óleo esquecido ao lado. Draco o tomou, espalhando um pouco pelas próprias mãos, e começou a acariciar o peito do moreno enquanto este voltava a beijá-lo. Suas mãos correndo pescoço, costas, ventre, até atingir seu membro, fazendo-o gemer e ondular o corpo sobre o seu em busca de contato. Draco riu em meio ao beijo e Harry se afastou, se ajoelhando entre suas pernas e untando as próprias mãos com o óleo.

Puxou um travesseiro e colocou sob o quadril do loiro, apoiando suas pernas sobre as próprias coxas. Devagar, começou a testar seu corpo com os dedos, observando atento a expressão em seu rosto. Draco somente respirava, os olhos fechados. Quando o primeiro gemido escapou de seus lábios com o movimento do moreno, Harry inseriu outro dedo, aumentando a velocidade, se debruçando sobre o loiro, beijando seu corpo enquanto o sentia ceder devagar.

- Vem. – Harry ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo e o loiro confirmou com um aceno, puxando-o pelos ombros em sua direção.

Harry retirou os dedos e ergueu um pouco mais uma de suas pernas conforme se deitou sobre seu corpo. Devagar, os uniu, tentando se controlar ao máximo, vendo os dedos do outro agarrarem os lençóis mais forte a cada investida, por mais suave que fosse. Draco abriu os olhos sentindo Harry por inteiro, parado, dentro dele, seus dedos trêmulos acariciaram os cabelos negros, e o outro entendeu que podia continuar.

Draco observou o prazer se espalhar pelas feições de Harry quando ele fechou os olhos, se deixando levar, investindo com força contra seu corpo, e ele mesmo não suportou muito mais que alguns segundos antes de sua mão se agarrar com força aos seus cabelos, buscando apoio, o ar faltando cada vez que Harry entrava mais fundo, espalhando sensações novas e _boas_ em seu corpo. Em todo seu ser.

Fechou os olhos e se entregou, porque era o que deveria ter feito desde o início. Aquilo era perfeito demais. O encaixe dos corpos, a cadência do movimento, o cheiro de Harry, seus sons, sua força ao abraçá-lo, até mesmo sua proteção e sua própria entrega ao aceitá-lo.

Draco só teve noção do quanto queria aquilo quando Harry agarrou seu quadril com força, inclinando-o um pouco mais, entrando mais fundo e mais rápido, fazendo-o jogar a cabeça para trás e gritar, o que sentia sendo demais para permiti-lo pensar além do desejo de ter isso para sempre.

Sentiu o peso de Harry sobre seu corpo. A respiração tão agitada quanto a sua, trêmulo. O acariciou de leve, entreabrindo os olhos só para ver os cabelos bagunçados a sua frente e sorrir. O moreno virou o rosto para ele, os olhos verdes pesados, e traçou os contornos do seu rosto levemente. E sorriu.

- Eu te amo. – o sussurro gratuito o atingiu e Draco fechou os olhos, como quem saboreia as palavras.

Ele poderia ser feliz de novo.

-:=:-

**NA: **

**:D**

**Ta, e ai, o que acharam?**

**Hauahuahauhauhauahuahuahauhauhauahahhaua**

**Gente, vamos conversar sério: a fic ta acabando. Só tem mais um capítulo. Eu deveria postá-lo sexta feira que vem, mas não vou. Não, não me xinguem. É o dia da minha banca, e eu sei que postar não dói, já ta escrito, mas o caso é que provavelmente eu não vou estar com cabeça pra fic, não vou estar no clima da coisa, entendem? E eu quero curtir isso com vcs. Quero responder as reviews, quero corresponder a atenção que vcs estão me dando antes que a fic acabe, e quero estar bem para isso.**

**Então curtam MUITO esse capítulo 10, porque o 11 vai demorar mais de uma semana para vir. E espero que entendam.**

**Beijos**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Draco entrou no orfanato levitando o moisés à frente enquanto dava uma olhada na capa do Profeta. Sua nomeação para chefe do departamento estava para sair naqueles dias.

- Bom dia, Marie. – cumprimentou a moça, colocando o filho sentado sobre o balcão da recepção – O Harry já chegou?

- Já, sim, senhor Malfoy. – ela respondeu, brincando com o menino – Ele está na quadra.

Ele concordou com um gesto e deixou Sirius aos cuidados dela, olhando pelo caminho que levava à quadra do orfanato. Ao longe, via-se uma mesa armada com um grande bolo em forma de Merlin e docinhos coloridos. Ao fundo, uma faixa flutuava brilhando "Feliz aniversário – Sirius 1 ano". No caminho, um homem moreno, mais descabelado que o normal, vinha andando com um menino um pouco mais velho que Sirius sentado em seu braço e trazendo outro, de uns 5 anos, pela mão.

- Marie. – Harry chamou ao chegar ao balcão – O senhor Nelson aqui precisa urgentemente de um daqueles pirulitos que ele disse que o Ron comprou – apontou com a cabeça para o garoto mais velho –, e meu amigo John quer ir ao banheiro, mas está com vergonha das meninas que estão na quadra, disse que só vai com você.

A moça sorriu e pegou as duas crianças. Harry caminhou até Draco, o beijando demoradamente antes de beijar a testa do filho.

- Tenho um presente para vocês dois. – informou, sorrindo.

- Pensei que fosse só aniversário do Sirius. – Draco comentou, mas acompanhou ansioso o moreno mexer nas pastas sob o balcão.

- Na verdade é presente para ele, mas eu acho que você vai gostar também. – disse, entregando uma pasta fina para o loiro, que a abriu, curioso.

Dentro havia um documento: a certidão de nascimento de _Sirius Potter Malfoy_.

- Harry... – Draco engoliu em seco, não conseguindo tirar os olhos do papel.

- Demorou tanto tempo porque a Mione teve que pedir primeiro o acréscimo do meu nome, quando eu ganhei a guarda, e depois do seu separadamente. Mas, eu, sei lá... – ele deu de ombros, esperando a reação do loiro.

Draco sorriu, se aproximando dele.

- Você sabe o quanto isso é importante para mim, eu não preciso te dizer isso. – disse baixinho, emocionado.

Harry o abraçou, beijando seus cabelos e sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Você pode tornar isso mais real, se quiser.

- Como assim? – Draco se afastou o suficiente para encará-lo.

- Casa comigo. – Harry pediu, um sorriso tímido brincando em seus lábios – Faz oficial o que eu sinto por você também, Draco. O que nós dois já vivemos juntos.

Draco sorriu, sem conseguir desviar os olhos do verde, e concordou com a cabeça antes de abraçá-lo. Precisava sentir aquilo, sentir Harry e sentir um futuro.

- Sim. Sim! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, o beijando e se deixando abraçar.

Não havia o que hesitar.

**o0o**

O menino atravessou a barreira correndo, parando no meio da plataforma ofegante. Afastou os cabelos negros, longos, da testa e os olhos cinzas, de um brilho metálico, correram cada detalhe que podiam alcançar, da fumaça que saia do trem às crianças que arrastavam seus malões pelo chão de pedra.

Atrás dele, dois homens passaram pelo mesmo portal de mãos dadas, um segurando a gaiola com a coruja negra, o outro arrastando o malão do filho.

- Sirius! – Draco chamou, fazendo o garoto se voltar para eles.

- O Teddy ainda não chegou. – o garoto constatou quando os pais se aproximaram.

- Não, Andie deve ter vindo com mais tempo. Você está atrasado, o trem já vai sair. – Harry disse, sorrindo – Você vai encontrá-lo no trem, com certeza.

Draco se abaixou na frente do filho.

- Escreva quando chegar, você vai ter muito para contar, ok? Vou te mandar qualquer coisa que esqueceu por coruja. E... visite seu pai. – disse com um sorriso triste.

O garoto concordou com a cabeça, dando um abraço no loiro e recebendo um beijo.

Harry pousou as mãos no ombro do filho quando Draco o soltou, fazendo-o se virar de frente para ele.

- Não implique com professores, respeite as outras casas, siga as regras da escola e não escute o que eu sei que o tio Ron te falou, ok?

O garoto sorriu de forma enviesada e deu um abraço no moreno, que também se abaixou para beijá-lo.

- Vou escrever para ele quando eu entrar na Slytherin, pai. – disse, fazendo Harry rir do sorriso orgulhoso mal disfarçado de Draco.

Os dois ajudaram o menino a colocar o malão no trem e se afastaram, vendo-o acenar antes de sumir em meio à fumaça.

Harry abraçou Draco por trás com força, sabendo o quanto aquele momento significava para os dois.

- Fala, Harry. – Draco pediu baixinho.

O moreno aproximou os lábios do ouvido do loiro e sorriu aconchegando-o em seus braços.

- Eu te amo.

Draco fechou os olhos e sorriu. Estava tudo bem.

**o0o**

Passos pequenos ecoavam pelo piso de pedra da entrada vazia que dava acesso à sala do diretor. O menino empurrou com cuidado a porta pesada de madeira, entrando com receio.

- Olá? – perguntou, sem receber resposta.

A sala circular estava repleta de objetos antigos: um grande gabinete, poltronas, armários, uma mesa no canto, uma redoma com uma espada, outras coisas que não conseguiu reconhecer. A toda volta, quadros com figuras solenes adormecidas. Um em particular chamou sua atenção, bem atrás da mesa da diretora. O homem parecendo muito velho com suas barbas e cabelos brancos e seus oclinhos de meia lua estava dormindo com um picolé de limão pendendo entre os braços cruzados.

Sirius se aproximou cauteloso, na dúvida se seria prudente rir ou se isso acordaria o quadro, que exigiria explicações da sua presença ali. Nisto, o quadro _piscou_. E Sirius deu um passo para trás, olhando a toda a volta.

E foi então que o notou.

Logo ao lado do quadro do velho, havia talvez o homem mais novo ali retratado. E ele estava acordado. De pé, os braços cruzados contra o peito, a expressão severa. Sirius sustentou o olhar negro do homem e o examinou de cima a baixo, sabendo imediatamente quem ele era ao ver os cabelos negros caídos sobre os ombros.

- Desculpe incomodar, senhor.

- Quem é você? – Snape perguntou, a voz baixa e fria.

- Sirius Potter Malfoy, senhor. – o menino gaguejou, se sentindo ser avaliado pelo quadro, e baixou a voz – Sou seu filho.

- Eu sei. – o quadro disse, já não tão frio – Draco que disse para que viesse, suponho.

- Meu pai Harry também. Ele disse que você teria uma história para me contar.

O quadro ficou em silêncio por um longo tempo, e Sirius já estava pensando se devia se retirar, mas então ele ajeitou as vestes negras e se sentou em uma poltrona no fundo do quadro.

- Sente-se. – disse, sorrindo de forma curiosa – Temos muito o que conversar, Sirius.

**FIM**

**NA: Oi, pessoas!**

**Ai, pronto. Vida resolvida. Tirei 10 no meu tcc, estou, assim, MUITO aliviada. É bom demais da conta.**

**Li todas as reviews, vocês devem receber TODAS as respostas pendentes entre hoje e amanhã, estou me esforçando para isso, e prometo – dentro do que a vida permitir – nunca mais deixar atrasar tanto.**

**Quero mandar um beijo especial para a Malu Chan, que veio me perguntar se eu ainda estava viva, e para a ****Gih Catapani, que fez uma capa linda pra fic. Muito obrigada!**

**Aliás, eu estou atualizando agora – ta, me dêem pelo menos duas horas depois dessa postagem pra arrumar tudo, ok? Ou melhor... olhem amanhã que é mais seguro :roll eyes: – o meu perfil, porque os links das capas estão uma zona, e vou aproveitar pra colocar essa por lá.**

**Sobre quando nós vamos nos ver novamente... Bem, eu estou pra entrar de férias, vou pra São Paulo e lá é sempre um caos e eu nunca consigo honrar minhas promessas. Potencialmente, eu começo a postar Cold Relations, a Rabastan/Harry/Rodolphus de que falei, em começo de agosto. Ela já está com 10 capítulos e acho que ainda tem uns 5 antes do fim, mas dá pra administrar até lá. **

**Para quem não ta a fim de ler ela e mesmo assim vai ficar com saudades, eu tenho outros projetos em andamento, fiquem tranqüilos, e, de qualquer forma, vocês sempre podem contar com uma ou outra fic que surge de momento, ok?**

**Amo vocês, serião.**

**Agora vão lá e me digam o que acharam desse último capítulo. Eu adorei escrever essa fic, gente!**

**Beijos**


End file.
